Un Futuro Incierto
by Iori-Jestez
Summary: Ha pasado un poco de tiempo desde que derrotaron MalonMyotismon, Un dia Tai se encuentra accidentalmente con una chica, que se parece demasiado a Sora, Quien sera esta chica, Estara relacionada con este nuevo enemigo. Cap 07: LA PRIMERA TORRE
1. Cap 01: Una nueva Aventura

Hola este fic, los primeros episodios fueron hecho como un fic dual, pero ahora la persona que me estaba ayudando ya renuncio en apoyarme, así que el 90% de la idea de este fic es mio, así que espero que les agrade.

* * *

**UN FUTURO INCIERTO**

* * *

**CAP 01: Una nueva aventura**

Ya había pasado mas de un mes desde que había sucedido lo de MalonMyotismon, el día era hermoso aun con el frio que hacia en la ciudad, lo cual te obligaba a ir muy bien abrigado.

Tai Yagami caminaba por el centro de la ciudad, mientras caminaba veía la gente pasar cada quien sumergido en sus propios problemas, desde hace tiempo él se sentía solitario, no entendía el por que, siempre estaba rodeado de gente, de sus amigos, personas que lo querían; pero sentía que algo le faltaba.

Mientras lo hacia, llega a un cruce de peatones, cuando esta ahí, ve que del otro lado una chica de pelo rubio, que esta vestida de una chamarra beige que le llega hasta la altura de sus muslos, con un pantalón de mezclilla azul deslavado, tenis color rosa muy chillón, con unos lentes oscuros, unos audífonos en los oídos, y en su mano izquierda ve que carga una bolsa con un arreglo floral.

Mientras esperaba el cambio de luces se queda observando, por alguna extraña razón la siente conocida; pero no entiende el por qué.

Después de varios segundos de estar observándola, se da cuenta que el semáforo acaba de cambiar de color, con un paso seguro empieza a cruzar la calle, mientras que la chica ve que no se mueve, se hace un lado permitiendo que las demás personas continúen con su camino.

Después de unos instantes el termina de pasar la calle y ve como la chica empieza a cruzar la calle, cuando de repente ve que a lo lejos un carro esta fuera de control, el ve que la chica no se ha dado cuenta, el rápidamente le grita, pero ella no hace caso, por la música, así que en un acto lleno de valentía, corre detrás de ella.

De un movimiento rápido la toma de los hombros jalándola bruscamente hacia atrás, tirando la bolsa con el arreglo floral al suelo, momentos después, el automóvil que había visto que había perdido el control se había pasado el alto destruyendo la bolsa con las flores.

-Eso estuvo cerca- dice Tai mirando el sitio del accidente.

De repente escucha un sollozo, lentamente gira a verla y ve que detrás de sus lentes puedes ver unas cuantas lagrimas y de repente le chica dice- mis flores, tiraste mis flores, eres malo, eres un destructor de flores, te odio, feo

El mira las flores destruidas y en sus brazos lloraba la chica a moco abierto. No entendía que pasaba con esta chica, en ese momento el se voltea a verla y levemente rozan sus labios, ambos se sorprenden, entonces Tai siente en su mano derecha algo suave, lentamente baja su mirada y ve que su mano esta posada en su pecho de la chica.

La chica al darse cuenta de la situación grita- pervertido, eres un pervertido, te aprovechaste de la situación para acariciar mis pechos.

Tai le responde-lo siento no fue mi intención; pero te salve la vida.

Ella le responde molesta- bueno si; pero no tenias por que tocarme ahí.

Tai separándose de ella, la ayuda a levantarse, por primera vez puede ver el rostro de la chica sin sus lentes y se da cuenta por que la sentía tan conocida, ella era una copia exacta de Sora, su rostro era igual al de Sora salvo a excepción del pelo, ya que era mas largo y de color rubio.

La chica molesta dice- ¿Que te pasa?, tengo monos en la cara.

Tai sacudiéndose la cabeza dice- lo siento es que te pareces mucho a alguien que conozco, sino fuera por el cabello juraría que eras ella.

La chica sonrojándose un poco dice- gracias por el cumplido- pero cambiando rápidamente de actitud dice- pero que harás para compensar lo que hiciste, pervertido.

Tai molesto por el sobrenombre el dice- para empezar yo debería de pedirte algo a cambio por haberte salvarte la vida y en segunda no me llamo pervertido, me llamo Tai Yagami.

En eso el extiende su mano en señal de saludo, la chica entendiendo que el quiere empezar de nuevo, extiende su mano y dice- mi nombre es Luna Yanazaki.

Ambos se saludan y se quedan unos minutos en lo que los paramédicos los revisan, después de varios minutos los dejan ir, a Luna solo tenia un leve raspón en el brazo producto del movimiento de Tai.

La chica exigiendo una retribución y poniendo a Tai de los nervios la invita a tomar un café, en la cafetería que esta cerca de la casa de Izzy.

Mientras caminaba pasan por un puesto donde venden joyería de plata, en eso ve un bonito dije, ella le pide que lo espere un minuto ya que vio algo en la tienda, en ese momento se sienta en una banca, pensaba seriamente que solo la llevaría a tomar un café y saldría de esta incomoda situación.

A los pocos minutos salía Luna de la tienda con una caja con un moño, llega rápidamente a donde esta Tai y dice- ten es un pequeño presente.

Tai lo toma y lo abre, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, era un dije con su emblema, como un joyero tenia algo como eso, el apenado dice- gracias por el presente; pero no puedo aceptarlo.

Luna extiende su mano y dice- Por favor acéptalo, sino harás que me sienta mal.

Tai se sorprende por recibir el regalo, Luna simplemente dice- sé que debí haberte agradecido por haberme salvado la vida, así que acepta esto como muestra de mi agradecimiento.

Calmándose un poco, decide ya no ir a ver a Izzy sino tener una cita con la chica, así que decide cambiar su destino y la invita al cine, después del cine ambos van a un centro comercial al cual en el piso superior hay una exhibición de fuentes.

Ahí se sientan los dos, Luna en ese momento parecía mas una niña que una señorita, ya que iba de un lado a otro, Tai por sus adentros estaba feliz, y ya no se sentía incomodo al estar con esta chica.

Al final Luna le dice- al final me llevaras a esa cafetería que me prometiste al principio.

Comprendiendo que no le quedaba de otra que ir a la cafetería cerca de la casa de Izzy.

Cuando al fin llegaron a la cafetería Tai pidió dos cafés, uno para cada uno y mientras esperan decide hablar con esa chica para saber más de ella

-¿Y de donde eres?-pregunto Tai mientras miraba a la chica

-Y eso a ti que te importa-le dijo un poco molesta

-Oh vamos si te salve la vida tan siquiera debo saber un poco más de ti-

La chica suspira resignada y se queda pensando un rato-Esta bien, solo te puedo decir que vengo de un lugar lejano vine de visita, mis padres me mandaron aquí-

-Ya viste no fue tan difícil, no tenias porque haberte enojado-dijo el chico con gran tranquilidad.

En ese momento les traen los cafés y cada uno toma el suyo mientras poco a poco le dan sorbos.

-¿Y donde te estas hospedando?-

-Yo…-pero la chica se vio interrumpida por los saludos de dos personas

-Hola Tai que hay viejo-saludó Matt

-Hola Tai-saludó sonriente la pelirroja mientras iba abrazada de aquel rubio

El castaño tardó un poco en pararse, aun le era difícil ver a Sora en brazos de otro pero aun así tenía que disimular, así que fue y saludo a Matt con un apretón de manos y a Sora la beso en la mejilla.

-¿Y quien es tu amiga?-pregunto el rubio

-Es una chica que apenas conocí-

La rubia se para de su silla y se va donde los demás-Mucho gusto yo soy Luna un placer conocerlos-

Matt se queda sorprendido, era una copia exacta de Sora, pero además tenia un aire muy distinto a ella, Tai se da cuenta de la situación y dice- a mi me paso lo mismo, por un momento creí que Sora se había cambiado de Look.

Después de saludar a todos la rubia empezó a hablar- Son novios ¿cierto?-la pelirroja asintió con la cabeza.

La rubia se acercó un poco a Matt y se le quedo viendo como si fuera un detective pero tras unos cuantos segundos se acercó a la pelirroja- Hey amiga deberías saber algo.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Yo en tu lugar me la pensaría al escoger chicos como el, a mi me parece que los chicos rubios son pésimos en el amor-

La pelirroja la miro molesta por el comentario-¿Y que hay de ti? Tú también eres rubia-

-Si, pero solo los hombres rubios los que son pésimos en el amor, vamos deberías seguir mi consejo hay miles de chicos mejores que el que tienes a tu lado-

Esta vez la había sacado de sus casillas y la pelirroja no pudo soportar aquel comentario- ¿Como te atreves a insultar a mi novio así?, no me importa lo que digas yo lo amo con todo mi corazón.

Al oír estas palabras el castaño se deprimió pero trato de disimularlo mientras que la rubia volvía a hablar- Vamos no te lo tomes a mal solo era un comentario-

-¿Un comentario?, ese no fue solo un comentario-

-Bueno tal vez me excedí es que a veces hablo demás-

-¿A veces?-

-Esta bien muy seguido, pero no hay que empezar con el pie izquierdo- la rubia sonrío y se inclino un poco-te ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas- volvió a levantarse-aunque yo solo digo lo que me parece-susurro esto ultimo.

Sora no escucho el susurro de la rubia-esta bien te disculpo, En tal caso ¿No van a tomar un café con nosotros?-

-No Sora, nosotros ya hemos tomado uno pero de todos modos gracias-dijo el castaño con una sonrisa fingida

-Bueno esta bien entonces los veremos luego-y así la pareja de enamorados fueron a sentarse en una de las mesas del negocio tras la triste mirada del castaño.

-¿Ya nos vamos?-pero la voz de Luna lo saco de sus pensamiento-Ah si-fue lo único que pudo pronunciar para después salir de la cafetería con Luna

Y de ahí los chicos se fueron caminando mientras se dirigían al parque…

-Ella te gusta ¿cierto?-dijo la rubia mientras lo miraba

-Eh?-esa pregunta lo agarro por sorpresa- ¿Qué dijiste?-

-Que te gusta esa pelirroja llamada Sora-

-Pero que cosas estas diciendo, ella solo es mi amiga-

-Por favor, no me vas a engañar tan fácilmente yo me di cuenta como la mirabas, yo vi que la mirabas con unos ojos que demostraban algo más que una simple amistad-

-Viste mal-dijo mientras miraba hacia otro lado

-¿Por qué no lo admites?, yo pude notar que ella te gusta-

-Yo…

-¡Tai!, ¡Tai!-el castaño se vio interrumpido por una voz familiar a el hacia que volteó a buscar al dueño de la voz-Ah Hola Izzy ¿Por qué vienes así?-

El chico pelirrojo llego hasta ellos- Tai tengo algo muy importante que decirte se trata del di…-pero el castaño le tapó la boca en ese momento y con una seña que hizo con sus ojos Tai le mostró que no venía solo.

Tai quito sus manos de la boca de Izzy- Hola, siento no haberme dado de que estabas aquí pero me presento soy Izzy, soy amigo de Tai y por lo visto tu también eres su amiga-

-No, apenas lo conozco, es que…el me salvó la vida, y bueno me llamo Luna mucho gusto-le dijo con una sonrisa.

Nuevamente Izzy le pasa lo mismo que a Matt, y Tai le explica nuevamente la situación que le explico a su mejor amigo, el tranquilizándose, decide seguir hablando con Tai.

-Bueno este Tai- el castaño volteó a verlo- Hay algunas coas que necesito enseñarte pero creo que hay más sombra en ese árbol de allá para que te las pueda mostrar.

El castaño rápidamente entendió la indirecta- Luna, ¿Por qué no vas y miras aquellas flores? de seguro te gustaran-

-Bueno está bien, pero no tardes ya que no conozco toda la ciudad- dijo la chica y fue a ver las flores que un señor vendía.

Tai e Izzy se alejaron del lugar y fue cuando Izzy empezó a explicarle a Tai lo que había sucedido.

-¿Qué sucede Izzy?-

-Tai, según mi investigación me temo que el Digimundo esta en peligro otra vez-

-¿Pero qué esta sucediendo?-

-Hace unas horas trate de comunicarme con Tentomon pero solo escuche algunos gritos de Digimons y la puerta esta cerrada así que tenemos que bus…-

Luna seguía contemplando las flores, le habían gustado mucho; pero mientras olía una de ella una gran luz blanca cubrió el lugar por unos segundos y cuando Luna volteó a ver donde estaban Tai e Izzy solo pudo ver la laptop del pelirrojo caer justo al lado del árbol.

-¿Tai? ¿Izzy?-La chica dejo la flor en su lugar y se acercó a aquel árbol- Pero aquí estaban- en ese momento nuevamente apareció aquella luz blanca que momentos antes Luna vio y cuando la luz desapareció, Luna también lo había hecho…

Continuara…..

* * *

**Notas del autor:** Ok, Que les parece el experimento, me gustaría que opinan de Luna será la que le se quede con Tai, o le esta echando bronca por que quiere quedarse con Matt, ¿ustedes que opinan?

En el siguiente llamado: ¿Sera una Sorpresa?


	2. Cap 02: De vuelta al Digimundo

**CAP 02: De vuelta al Digimundo. ¿Una visitante inesperada?**

* * *

El Digimundo era un completo caos, árboles destruidos, escombros de casas de los Digimons, ni rastro de algún Digimon ni nada por el estilo; solo se podía sentir la soledad y la tristeza.

Entre los escombros un portal de color plateado apareció y con ellos dos chicos; un castaño y un pelirrojo.

El castaño se sobó la cabeza y después volteó a ver el lugar; pero con tan solo echar una mirada se dio cuenta de que el Digimundo tenía serios problemas. Con una mirada de tristeza miró todo el lugar y su mirada terminó a un lado del pelirrojo quien lo miro y el castaño le dijo- Izzy, ¿Cómo fue que nos trajiste al Digimundo?, Se supone que la puerta estaba cerrada-

-A mi también me sorprende Tai, porque esta vez yo no logre abrir la puerta-comentó el pelirrojo

-Bueno ya no importa, al fin y a cabo lo importante es que estamos en el Digimundo, y por lo visto tenemos que ir a buscar al enemigo-

-Si, de seguro Gennai nos ha traído por esa razón- El pelirrojo también miró el lugar con tristeza, hasta que reconoció el lugar donde se encontraban; era el lugar donde Tentomon había digievolucionado a Kabuterimon, la fábrica donde conocieron a su amigo Andromon.- Bien ahora lo importante es revisar si los demás se encuentran aquí-

-Si- Contestó el castaño mientras asentía con la cabeza; así que después de mirar uno segundos más el lugar, se dieron la vuelta para empezar a caminar.

Pero sin siquiera dar más de 5 pasos pudieron notar una luz plateada a sus espaldas, así que voltearon y se dieron cuenta de que se trataba de un portal como en el que habían llegado.

-Tai, seguramente son ellos, hay que acercarnos- Ambos chicos se acercaron al portal esperando a ver quien era el que estaba en el; hasta que aquel portal desprendió una luz plateada aún más fuerte que las anteriores dejándolos ciegos por unos segundos.

Ambos se cubrieron sus ojos con su brazo y cuando esta luz desapareció se dieron cuenta de que se trataba de una chica.

-¡No puede ser! ¿Qué hace ella aquí?- Comentó el castaño sorprendido; en frente de ellos se encontraba la chica que recién ese día había conocido: Luna.

-Esto es malo, ella no debería estar aquí- comentó el pelirrojo

-Auch- se quejó la rubia. Momentos después se levantó y se sacudió el polvo sin siquiera notar que estaba en un lugar desconocido, y, momentos después, tomó la laptop de Izzy que había llegado con ella.

-¡Mi laptop!- Dijo Izzy

-Izzy eso no importa ahora- le dijo y después siguió hablando pero susurrando- Lo importante es hacer que tu sabes quien no se asusté de saber donde esta y también hay que buscar la forma de llevarla a ya sabes donde-

-Tai, ¿Qué es este lugar?- dijo mientras miraba todos los escombros- ¿Acaso hubo un incendio aquí?-

-Eh…si…un incendio- dijo nervioso el castaño

En ese momento pasó un Digimon solitario, que seguramente era uno que buscaba un escondite: un Kuwagamon

La rubia miró aquel Digimon sin saber lo que era- ¡¿Qué es esa cosa fea?! ¡Es un monstruo!- exclamó asustada

-Calla Luna, si te oye puede molestarte y atacarnos- dijo mientras le tapaba la boca

La rubia le quitó las manos de encima- No me toques, no me toques, yo quiero irme a mi casa; no se en donde demonios me encuentro y todo esto es por tu culpa-dijo señalando a Tai.

-¿Mi culpa?, yo no tengo la culpa de que estés aquí- comentó algo molesto

-Si, fue tu culpa porque te desapareciste y yo fui a buscarte, habías prometido que me llevarías a conocer un poco más la ciudad-

-Debiste quedarte donde estabas- replicó el castaño

-Eso ya no importa quiero irme a mi casa ¡ahora!-

-Oye chica- Izzy se acercó a ella- Nos tememos que todavía no sabemos como regresarte al mundo real, nosotros llegamos aquí por accidente pero es mejor que sepas que lugar es este; Este lugar se llama Digimundo, en el habitan Digimons que son criaturas de diferentes tamaños, formas y colores, uno de ellos es el bicho gigante que pasó hace unos momentos, el es un Kuwagamon.

Pero debes saber que hay Digimons malos y Digimons buenos, nosotros tenemos unos Digimons que son nuestros amigos, por lo tanto, son buenos y nos protegen así que no debes de tener miedo en cuanto los encontremos estaremos bien-

-¿Estas seguro? A mi me parece que este es un lugar peligroso- dijo no muy convencida la chica rubia

-Ya lo verás solo tenemos que buscar a nuestros Digimons-

-Con tal que no sean como ese bicho te está bien-

-Muy bien, entonces andando- El castaño empezó a caminar seguido de los demás, buscando una forma de encontrar a cualquiera de sus amigos humanos y/o Digimons.

El sol estaba muy potente, a pesar de que todo estaba cubierto de una neblina negra, se podía sentir el calor del sol, provocando cada vez más cansancio en los 3 chicos.

-Esto es agotador- comentó Luna

-Ya te acostumbrarás-le contestó Tai

-No lo creo- en ese momento se paro por unos segundos para después mirar asi atrás- ¿Esos son caballos?

Ambos chicos voltearon y pudieron notar que había varios Digimons que se acercaban a ellos pero por la distancia no notaban cual era.

-No conocemos como sean los Digimons, ahora hay que escondernos-dijo Izzy

-Pero ¿Dónde?, solo veo escombros-dijo Tai

-Ahí-dijo Luna señalando hacia atrás, lo cual resulto ser un tipo de fábrica

-No nos queda otra opción, andando-dijo Tai y todos le siguieron

-Mimi, no puedo encontrar la salida- le dijo Palmon

-¿Estas segura?-

-Está muy obscuro no puedo ver na…- en eso Palmon pudo notar una pequeña luz que se asomaba en uno de aquellos conductos

-Palmon, ¿Qué es eso?-

-No lo se ¿revisamos?-

-No, puede tratarse de un Digimon corrupto será mejor escapar-

-Pero está muy oscuro-

Mientras pensaban que hacer, sin darse cuenta, la luz dio directo en sus caras mientras se escuchaba una luz.

-¿Mimi?-

-¿Izzy?-en efecto así era, Tai, Izzy y Luna habían entrado en esos conductos, ya que eran parte de la fábrica y, con la ayuda de la laptop de Izzy, habían logrado guiarse.

-¿Qué haces aquí Mimi?-

-Llegue por accidente pero por lo visto nos están llamando a todos los ele..-

-¿Qué es eso que está detrás de ti?-preguntó Luna al notar vagamente a Palmon.

-Este.. no se de que m estas hablando- dijo mientras ocultaba a Palmon-¿Quién es ella y que hace aquí?-le susurro a Tai.

-Después te lo contare, ahora salgamos de aquí-

-Tai hay que darnos prisa la batería esta a punto de agotarse- dijo Izzy quien miraba preocupado a su laptop asi que se apresuraron en buscar una salida.

-Veo un poco de luz a lo lejos- dijo Mimi quien iba al frente.

-Debe ser la salida hay que darnos prisa-

Apresuraron aun más el paso y…

-Yo primero- Mimi se apresuró y sin mirar hacia abajo o al frente se siguió de largo, lo cual se convirtió en una terrible caída de 7m-

-¡MIMI!-

-¡MIMI! ¡Hiedra venenosa!- Palmon actuó rápidamente lanzando su ataque hacia Mimi para lograr salvarla lo cual logró cuando Mimi estaba a unos cuantos centímetros del suelo.

-Mimi ¿estas bien?-se acercó a la salida Izzy con cara de preocupación.

-Si, no se preocupen- Dijo mientras se paraba en el suelo y se quitaba las lianas- Al menos hemos descubierto una forma de bajar-

-¿La chica está bien?-preguntó Luna

-Si, todo está bien-

-¿Pero como?-

-Porque….porque… se sujeto a un árbol-mintió Tai.

-Pero yo vi que algo se acercó a la salida-

-Yo…-

-AAA ¿Qué es esa cosa?-

Tai coloco una de sus manos en su cara- Rayos, ella es Palmon-

-Pero… pero… que... cosa… ¡TAN LINDA!- Luna se acercó a Palmon para tratar de abrazarla pero Tai se lo impidió.

-No te preocupes después la conocerás mejor, ahora hay que bajar- y así cada uno se fue bajando con la ayuda de las lianas de Palmon y cuando estuvieron abajo se llevaron una gran sorpresa.

-Algo se mueve-dijo Mimi

-Debe ser el viento-dijo Izzy

Un arbusto con la mayoría de sus hojas quemadas se movió fuertemente y momentos después se pudo ver la cara de T.K.

-¡TK!, ¡Qué bueno que hemos encontrado a alguien más!-dijo Tai.

-Tai, chicos, nos tenían preocupados-

-¿Nos?-

-Si, los demás se encuentran allá atrás síganme-

Todos hicieron caso a lo que dijo Tk y lo siguieron hasta alejarse de aquella fábrica y así encontrase con todos los elegidos

-¡KARI!-La abrazó- Lo bueno es que te he encontrado-

-Tu también me tenías preocupada hermano-

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Sora a la rubia

-Yo…pues…-

-Miren, son idénticas, parecen hermanas-dijo Cody.

Todos miraban a la chica, con rareza, era increíble el parecido de ambas chicas, solo las diferenciaba el cabello.

Mimi mira mas de cerca a la chica, debido a la oscuridad del corredor no podía haberla visto y dice- es un doppelganger.

Luna al escuchar el comentario, solo sonríe y dice- para quien, para mi o para ella.

A todos les surge una gota, finalmente Veemon se acerca a Luna y dice- hola como estas.

Luna se asusta al ver a Veemon y dice- tu que cosas eres.

Veemon solo dice- no soy una cosa, mi nombre es Veemon.

Luna se acerca, con un poco de temor acerca su mano, con un poco de temor coloca su mano sobre la cabeza y lo empieza a acariciar, finalmente lo abraza por el cuello y lo abraza tan fuerte que Veemon cambia de color azul a morado.

Finalmente ella dice- ¡Que lindo, donde los venden!

Todos les surge una gota al ver la reacción de la chica, mientras Veemon gritaba con una voz casi inaudible- Davis por favor ayúdame, sálvame.

Este corre a su lado y quita a Veemon de los brazos de Luna, con lagrimas en los ojos dice- Davis vi una gran luz que me llamaba.

Todos les surge una nueva gota, estaban sorprendidos con la chica, ella no estaba asustada por estar en el Digimundo.

En ese momento observa a su alrededor y dice- ¿Qué sitio es este?

Todos se dan cuenta que se trata el área de la isla file del Digimundo, pero algo anda mal, ellos no entraron por voluntad propia, lo peor Luna había entrado con ellos y ella no era una elegida como ellos.

Asi que Luna un poco temerosa dice- alguien me puede dar respuestas.

Tai se acerca y dice- este lugar es el Digimundo, si recuerdas lo que paso hace un mes.

Ella asiente y el continua diciendo- bueno ahora todos estamos en ese mundo, mientras estés con nosotros nada malo te pasara ya que nosotros sabemos como funciona.

Finalmente todos se reúnen y empiezan a caminar, había algo en el ambiente que no les agradaba, no habían encontrado ningún Digimon y los suyos no los habían ido a encontrar a excepción de Gatomon, Patamon, Veemon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon, y Wormon ya que ellos habían entrado con ellos al Digimundo.

Al mismo tiempo comentaba Mimi que ella había encontrado a Palmon a unos cuantos metros de donde ella había aparecido, estaba inconsciente con varias heridas, al parecer alguien la había salvado y lo llevaron ahí, para protegerlo.

Horas después…

Mientras caminaban Davis le pregunta a Luna- oye haces deportes.

La chica un poco apenada dice- la verdad si, practico artes marciales desde pequeña, se de karate, kung fu, tae kwan do y entres otros.

Todos estaban sorprendidos por esta chica, entonces Veemon dice- con razón, aunque su cuerpo no lo muestra tiene demasiada fuerza la cual me sorprendió mucho.

Después de una hora de estar caminando Mimi dice- ya estoy cansada de caminar.

Luna observa que todos ponen una mirada con una gotita, tarde o temprano sabia que esto iba a pasar así que ve que Izzy no esta haciendo nada ya que su computadora se quedo sin batería y ve que Mimi carga una mochila algo pesada dice- Oye, por que no muestras un poco de amabilidad y le ayudas a Mimi a cargar con sus cosas.

Izzy se extraña pero ve los ojos de Luna y ve que aunque sonó como una petición, era mas una orden, en ese momento prefiere hacer caso a lo que sucede y toma las cosas de Mimi.

Todos miraban la actitud de la chica, ellos sabían muy bien que Mimi era algo mimada; pero no esperaban que la persona que siempre anda pegada a su pc, este ayudándola.

Después de un rato mas, llegan a un gran barranco, mientras en el fondo había un arroyuelo, todos se sientan a descansar; pero aun así todo es raro, ningún Digimon se había visto por los alrededores.

En ese momento, el cielo se oscurece, grandes nubes nublan el cielo, y empiezan a caer relámpagos, se podía sentir en el ambiente el sabor de la putrefacción, enfrente del grupo se empieza a formar un portal oscuro, poco a poco de el empieza a surgir Apocalymon y dice- elegidos, que gusto me da verlos, ahora están desprotegidos, sus Digimons acompañantes aun están muy lejos.

Luna con terror dice- ¿Que es esa cosa?

Sora poniéndose enfrente de ella dice- esa cosa es un Digimon, su nombre es Apocalymon.

Todos se ponen a la defensiva, algo grave esta pasando en el Digimundo y ahora lo habían confirmado, que tenían que hacer, para empezar debían de poner a salvo a Luna, ella no estaba involucrada en esto.

Matt mirando fijamente al Digimon le dice a Sora- Sora necesito que te lleves a Luna lo mas lejos posible- antes de que ella pudiera decir algo escucha la vez de Tai que dice- haz caso Sora y llévate también a mi hermana, Gatomon las protegerá.

Sora entiende la situación, entonces ve como Davis y Ken se ponen al frente, ambos extienden sus Digivice y gritan: Digievolucionen.

Veemon y Wormon entran en el proceso de la Digievolucion, pero algo pasa, no pueden Digievolucionar, por mas que tratan no pueden hacerlo.

Sora ve el peligro, entonces escucha la voz de Tai que grita- ¿Que esperas?, has lo que te digo.

Cuando iba a dar un paso se escucha una voz que dice- no dejare que escapes.

En ese momento Apocalymon lanza un rayo hacia Sora; pero antes de que la golpee, Luna con sus reflejos empuja a Sora, entonces ella recibe el impacto lanzándola al peñasco.

Todo aterrizados ven como ella sale disparada hacia el peñasco, con un paso rápido Mimi corre hacia el peñasco y mira, ve que Luna cayo en un borde de este y que esta inconsciente.

Todo aterrizados ven como ella sale disparada hacia el peñasco, con un paso rapido Mimi corre hacia el peñasco y mira, ve que Luna cayo en un borde de este y que esta inconsciente.

-Tenemos que ayudarle-les dijo la chica castaña mientras no dejaba de vigilar a Luna

-Yo iré, tengo que hacerlo ya que ella me ha salvado la vida-la pelirroja se acerco al borde del epñasco y con la ayuda de Mimi y Yolei fue bajando hasta llegar con Luna.

Luna, Luna, despierta-le decía mientras movía a la chica tratando de que se despertara.

-No va a ser tan fácil como ustedes creen-el Digimon hizo una ráfaga d aire la cual hizo retroceder a todos y después se fue acercando hasta el borde para mirar a las chicas que estaban ahí

-Hasta luego-sonrió maléficamente al momento que hizo un rayo el cual hizo que el borde donde ambas chicas se encontraban, se desplomara haciendo que ambas cayeran al inmenso río que se encontraba ahí.

-No puede ser ¡SORA!-el castaño y el rubio corrieron inmediatamente hacia el peñasco en compañía de los elegidos y sus Digimons, la preocupación que sentían era inmensa tanto por Sora y por Luna.

Todos los elegidos se quedaron mirando como fluía el agua, esperando poder ver alguna señal de las chicas y tras unos segundos de espera vieron como la pelirroja luchaba contra la corriente mientras sostenía a Luna que aun se encontraba inconsciente.

-Tenemos que ir por ellas y rápido-dijo el rubio mayor al ver la gravedad del asunto en que se encontraban.

Y todos los elegidos empezaron a buscar la forma de llegar hasta las orillas del río.

-Tengo que hacerlo, tengo que salvar a esta chica-la pelirroja decía en tono bajo mientras seguía luchando contra la corriente; por más que lo intentaba parecía que no avanzaba ya que se esforzaba por sostenerse de alguna roca o de alguna rama cercana pero nada le funcionaba-

Sin poder evitarlo la corriente se las llevo hasta una inmensa cascada la cual terminaba en una dolorosa caída sobre las rocas.

Pero en eso algo las salvó…

Un Leomon apareció en la escena, impulsada por su ataque "Golpe del Rey Bestia" había logrado llegar hasta las chicas y llevarlas hasta la orilla del río.

-Miserable-murmuró Apocalymon que había observado todo y al verlo optó por arreglar asuntos con el.

-¿Estan bien?-preguntó amablemente el Leomon que dejaba lentamente a las chicas para que descansaran.

-Si, muchas gracias, nos has salvado la vida-dijo la pelirroja mientras respiraba lentamente para poder volver a su respiración normal; en eso volteó a ver a Luna la cual seguía inconsciente, tal parecía que el ataque y el golpe la habían dañado demasiado, ya que parecía que tenia un fuerte moretón en la cabeza y estaba sangrando.

-Maldito ¿Cómo te atreves a interferir en mis planes?-Apocalymon se acercó a ellos sumamente molesto, el león había arruinado sus planes de dejar a las chicas en una muerte segura.

El león sacó su espada y la puso en frente suyo- ¡No dejare que dañes a estas chicas ni a cualquier elegido, ellos han venido para salvar el Digimundo de Digimons como tu!, ¡Golpe del Rey Bestia!- el león lanzó su ataque pero Apocalymon lo esquivó con gran facilidad la cual sorprendió a Leomon.

-Jamás podrás compararte contra un Digimon de mi nivel, te enseñare que es un verdadero ataque.

En ese momento de uno de los tentáculos de Apocalymon se forma una figura de Machinedramon, es ese momento el grita- Cañón giga- el ataque dio directamente en el león, sin siquiera darle tiempo de evitar esquivarlo y al ser tocado por este el Leomon se desintegró en datos y volviendo a ser un Digiegg, al mismo tiempo que el area donde impacto se forma un gran crater.

-Le…o…mon- la rubia se despertó unos cuantos segundos, en su interior había sentido la perdida de quien les salvó la vida pero después de decirlo volvió a caer desmayada.

La pelirroja tomo el Digiegg y lo abrazó.

-Muy bien es su turno-se acercó a las chicas

-Cabezazo de Veemon!-los elegidos al fin habían llegado y Veemon atacó a Apocalymon pero este con un solo empujón lo mando a volar.

-Sora-dijo el rubio-Matt-la pelirroja se acercó a él y lo abrazo mientras soltaba unas cuantas lágrimas.

-Vaya este será mi gran premio, La derrota de los elegidos-Todos los elegidos estaban juntos, pensando en una forma de salir de esta situación pero les era difícil ya que por más que lo intentaban sus Digimons no Digievolucionaban.

-¡ALTO!-Por los cielos se escucho una voz que captó la atención de todos los elegidos.

-Azulongmon, sé que eres tu- dijo Apocalymon mientras con una mirada desafiante buscaba al mencionado Digimon.

Aquel gigante Digimon se interpuso entre Apocalymon y los elegidos- No permitiré que los dañes-

-Sabes que puedo vencerte, sabes que soy la oscuridad del Digimundo y mi poder es aun más grande que el tuyo- dijo con una sonrisa malvada.

¿En verdad quieres luchar conmigo? Si los dos peleamos con todo, el Digimundo saldría seriamente dañado, Es por eso que no pienso hacerlo- de la nada aparece una fuerte neblina que cubre todo el lugar y deja a Apocalymon sin noción de donde se encuentran.

-Suban rápido- los elegidos subieron rápidamente, Tai y Davis subieron a Luna al lomo del Digimon.

-Sora apresúrate-Le grito Tai

-Ya voy-la pelirroja tomó el Digiegg con mucho cuidado-no dejare que nada te pase-le susurra y Matt se acerca a ella, la besa y se suben juntos al Digimon

Continuara…..

* * *

**Notas del Autor:** Bueno debido a la buena aceptación de esta historia decidí subir un episodio mas para el deleite de ustedes mortales, el siguiente episodio ya sera como esta planeado en noviembre y en diciembre la culminación de mi especial de mi lado oscuro, espero que pueda publicarlo el dia 22 de diciembre.

Ahora mis necro comentarios: ¿Qué sucederá con Luna?, ¿Qué tan poderoso será el enemigo que hace que los Digimon, no pueda Digievolucionar?, ¿Qué opinan ahora de Luna con su carácter? ¿Creen que Luna sea una Digielegida?

Eso y mas en el siguiente episodio llamado: **AMNESIA**

**Notas extras:**

**Doppelganger**: es el vocablo alemán para definir el doble fantasmagórico de una persona viva. La palabra proviene de doppel, que significa "doble", y gänger, traducida como "andante". Su forma más antigua, acuñada por el novelista Jean Paul en 1796, es Doppeltgänger, 'el que camina al lado'. El término se utiliza para designar a cualquier doble de una persona, comúnmente en referencia al "gemelo malvado" o al fenómeno de la bilocación.


	3. Cap 03: Amnesia

Hola, aquí les hago la entrega del tercer episodio de mi fic, este es el primer episodio que hago en solitario espero que sea del agrado de la mayoría. Sin más preámbulos aquí va el episodio del fic:

Ademas emocionandome del la aceptacion de este, estoy rompiendo mis reglas de lo que iba a hacer y saben una cosa, no me importa, yo deseo que todos ustedes disfruten de esta serie.

* * *

**Cap. 03: Amnesia**

* * *

No podían creerlo, ¿Que había pasado?, Apocalymon apareció enfrente de ellos y solo lo que pudieron hacer fue huir, ¡¿Que estaba sucediendo!?

Nadie podía dar una respuesta, hasta ahora este momento todos estaban sobre el lomo de Azulongmon, todos tenían sus dudas en su cabeza; pero lo mas importante era obtener respuestas.

Tai miraba a la dirección que se dirigían, no sabia a que lugar llegarían, pero podía ver que el cielo estaba totalmente oscuro, con relámpagos, el aire olía a putrefacción aun a la altura que se encontraban, se podía sentir el aire frio como golpeaba su rostro; pero mas que frio estaba helado.

En ese momento mira de reojo a los demás, todos seguían abrigados, y se fija un poco en Sora, ve que ella esta temblando de frio, el aire frio combinado con su ropa mojada no era una buena combinación.

Matt rápidamente reacciona y ve como le pide que le quite su chamarra, mientras ve como él se quita la suya, así mismo las otras tres chicas quitan a Matt de ahí todos dándose cuenta de lo que pasa se voltean para no mirar, al final después de unos segundos dan la señal de que todos pueden voltearse y ve que finalmente ella tiene colocada la chamarra de Matt.

-Es cierto, Luna- Tai se acerca a Luna y ve que la chica aun esta inconsciente, toca su piel y ve que esta helada, nota sus labios están azules, le estaba dando hipotermia, rápidamente él se quita su chamarra, todos notan la acción de Tai, el la coloca a un lado y con mucho cuidado le empieza a quitar su chamarra toda mojada, podía ver que debajo de este su piel estaba poniéndose mas pálida.

En eso su hermana se acerca y entre ambos empieza a quitarle su chamarra, en eso ve que debajo de la chamarra hay un sweater y puede ver su ropa interior, se sonroja y mira a otro lado.

Kari dándose cuenta de que Tai ya no podía ayudar le pide ayuda a las chicas y entre todas ellas cambian de ropa a Luna, después de unos minutos logran cambiarla.

Tai observa la situación, ven que con mucho cuidado la recuestan, y luego se alejan de ella un poco, después de varios minutos se acerca y nota que no hay mejoría, se da cuenta que la piel del Digimon esta muy fría, pero debido a su calzado no se daban cuenta.

El rápidamente la toma entre sus brazos, Joe al darse cuenta de lo que sucede se acerca a Tai.

-No hay mejoría, debes de poner su cabeza con cuidado en tu hombro, no sabemos hasta que punto tiene la lesión- Dice Joe mientras ve que Tai sigue las indicaciones que le dice su amigo con cuidado.

Con mucho cuidado coloca a Luna entre sus brazos, empieza a acariciar su espalda, la cual estaba muy helada, el hacia movimientos circulares, a los pocos minutos empezó a notar que la espalda de luna empezaba a emanar calor.

Después de varios minutos Joe que estaba mirando y ayudando a darle calor a Luna nota que sus labios empiezan a recuperar color, mientras tanto no se habían dado cuenta que unos ojos miraba esa escena con una furia oculta. No entendía lo que le pasaba

Finalmente Tai nota que la chica empieza a respirar más tranquilamente y nota que tiene un mejor color, entonces mira a Joe.

-Ya esta mejor- dice Joe al notar el aspecto general de la chica y continua diciendo- lo mejor es que la mantengas así un tiempo, para evitar que se vuelva a enfriar, además no sabemos si tiene otras lesiones en el cuerpo.

El comprende y mantiene a la chica en sus brazos.

-Alguien me puede decir a donde nos dirigimos- Davis exasperado por la situación le grita a Azulongmon.

-Nos dirigimos al refugio- contesta el Digimon dragón.

Después de otros tediosos minutos, ven que a los lejos que la zona se vuelve a un mas peligrosa, los relámpagos son aun mas constantes, el aire huele tan fuerte la putrefacción que todos empiezan a sentir nauseas, así mismo puede notar que el frio se vuelve mas intenso, entre todos se abrazan para darse mas calor, como lo hacen los pingüinos.

Finalmente ven que a lo lejos pueden ver una montaña la cual a primera vista se ve inaccesible, grandes precipicios lo rodeaban, cada peñasco estaba en forma vertical así que solo volando podrían subir, pero se dan cuenta que hay fuerte corrientes de viento las cuales hacen imposible subir volando.

Cuando mas se acercan ven que el sitio hay una gran compuerta de acero la cual se abre, así que Azulongmon entra por ella, después de unos segundos después de que ellos habían entrado, se cierra la compuerta, sellando la entrada.

Con su poder Azulongmon baja a los elegidos, en ese momento aparece Gennai y dice- bienvenidos elegidos, lamento que hayan estado en una situación critica; pero es lo mejor que pudimos hacer.

En ese momento Gennai se da cuenta de la presencia de Luna y antes de que hablara, Izzy toma la palabra- antes de que diga algo, ella se parece mucho a Sora y entro con nosotros, así mismo ella se golpeo en la cabeza.

-Por favor ella necesita primeros auxilios, no sabemos como esta- dice Tai, en ese momento varios Bakemons aparecen con una camilla, estaban sorprendidos de lo que estaba sucediendo, no era común ver que unos digi tipo virus trabajando en equipo, para que esta clase de Digimon estuvieran apoyando es que la situación era grave.

Ven como con un poco de rapidez es llevada, no sabían si sentirse aliviados o preocupados, esta situación es muy rara.

-Deben de ir a descansar, dentro de dos horas hablaremos con ustedes de lo que sucede. Deje que los lleve a sus habitaciones- dice Genai con un rostro cansado, así que los demás lo siguen, antes de que abandonara el sitio se ve como Azulongmon se transforma en un Digihuevo, Kari al ver eso se acerca al lugar donde esta el Digihuevo y dice- ¿Que le sucedió a Azulongmon?

-Nada solo que gasto toda su energía y ese es el único modo para recuperarla, no te preocupes es como si el estuviera en una crisálida invernando- dice Genai desde el sitio donde estaba.

Kari toma el Digihuevo entre sus brazos y se lo lleva con ella, Genai los lleva y se encuentran con un ascensor, todos entran ahí, y ven como empiezan a bajar varios niveles.

-¿Que es este sitio?- pregunta Izzy sin poder contener más curiosidad.

-Todo a su tiempo, Izzy, todo a su tiempo- contesta Genai con una voz seria.

Después de bajar varios niveles, la compuerta se abre y ven que en el piso un corredor muy extenso y al final una salida, al llegar ahí, pueden observar el sitio era un especie de campo de refugiados, varios Digimon pequeños estaban ahí reunidos, había carpas donde unos y otros se acurrucaban.

Ahí fue cuando los elegidos vieron a sus Digimons que estaban ocupados, repartiendo comida, cobertores, calmando los conflictos al ver distintas clases de Digimons.

Los demás bajan hasta donde están ellos, al verlos Agumon es el primero que corre y abraza a su amigo.

-Tai, Tai, que bueno que estas bien, no he sabido de ti durante este medio año- habla Agumon con una sonrisa.

Todos se sorprenden cuando Agumon comenta el tiempo que había pasado.

-Lo mejor es que les digamos en la reunión- decía Genai, mientras nadie se había dado cuenta de que la laptop de Izzy tintineaba discretamente, como si alguien estuviera llamando.

Horas mas tardes...

Tai estaba cansado mentalmente todo lo que se había hablado en la reunión, la situación era por muy extrema lo mas difícil, no se conocía el enemigo, no había ningún modo para hacer Digievolucionar a los Digimons, además de ese extraño mensaje que llego a la laptop de Izzy, eso sin tomar en cuenta el estado de salud de Luna.

Así que después de haber terminado la reunión, todos estaban reunidos, afuera de la habitación del hospital improvisado que se había hecho, les habían informado que Luna había despertado y que no encontraban nada malo en ella, así que Tai siendo la persona que mas la conocía era la única persona que iba a entrar.

-Adelante Casanova- dice Matt en tono de burla.

A Tai no le gusto para nada ese comentario, sin decir nada se mete a la habitación, ahí la ve sentada en la cama sin moverse, tenia puesto ella esa horrible bata azul de hospital, así mismo tenia vendada la cabeza.

Él se acerca y dice- hola como te sientes.

Ella se voltea y lo mira directamente a los ojos, él pudo notar que algo no andaba bien, su mirada estaba como estuviera tratando de hacer un esfuerzo. Finalmente de unos segundos.

Disculpe ¿Quien es usted?- ella contesta con una mirada triste

-soy yo, Tai el chico que te salvo de que te atropellaran- se acerca mas, casi sentándose a su lado.

La verdad no lo recuerdo.- contesta en un tono lleno de desesperación.

Entonces no recuerdas que somos novios.- dice preocupado, y pensando que se trata de una broma.

El intuía que si ella estaba bromeando se enojaría con el ya que ni amigos son en realidad o haría alguna reacción rara; pero nota que ella frunce el ceño como si tratara de recordar algo.

No lo recuerdo- dice la chica al borde del llanto.

Un poco preocupado se acerca aun pensando que se trata de una broma dice- puedes decirme como te llamas.

Ella nuevamente baja la mirada y hace un gran esfuerzo, es cuando Tai se da cuenta de que algo anda mal con la memoria, que esta lejos de ser una broma.

No lo recuerdo, no recuerdo nada, no recuerdo quien soy o lo que estaba haciendo- ve que sus ojos de Luna se llenan de lágrimas.

Al verla así, tan indefensa el siente una fuerte presión en su pecho, se siente incompetente, no sabe que hacer para confortarla, en ese momento él se acerca suavemente, de un movimiento suave el la atrae a sus brazos y le dice- todo estará bien, estas con amigos.

En ese momento Luna empieza a llorar mas fuerte, cada lagrima que lloraba ella, sentía que desgarraba una parte de su corazón, él lo único que podía hacer era solo confortarla, unos minutos después entran los demás al escuchar los sollozos de Luna.

Todos al verla abrazada de Tai se quedaron sorprendidos, nadie se atrevía a hablar ya que nadie entendía; pero nadie había notado que una persona en especial tenia apretando su mano inconscientemente al punto de que sus nudillos se pusieran en blanco, en señal de molestia.

Finalmente Mimi habla diciendo- ¿Que es lo que esta pasando aquí?

Tai sin separarse de la chica los mira y con la mirada les dice que no hablen por el momento, todos entienden esa mirada, después de unos minutos ella cansada de llorar se queda dormida en lo brazos de él. Con la ayuda de Joe ambos acuestan a Luna a que siga durmiendo.

Todos en silencio salen de la habitación, finalmente cuando están lo mas lejos posible, Mimi es la que explota diciendo- ¿Qué era lo que pretendías Tai?

Tai busca en donde sentarse, después de unos segundos ve una silla, se sienta, pone sus manos sobre su sien y dice- al parecer Luna tiene amnesia, no sabe quien es, ni recuerda que nos conocimos.

Todos se sorprenden de la declaración de él, así que Genai dice- tenemos que hacer mas estudios para asegurarnos de que realmente tenga Amnesia y como podemos tratarla.

Todos asienten, los demás ven que Genai y Joe se retiran a hacer los estudios correspondientes.

Varias horas después...

Solo en la habitación de espera estaban Tai, Agumon, Mimi y Palmon, el ambiente era tenso en ellos dos así que finalmente Mimi dice- Tai por que estas tan tenso, ya veras que solo es una amnesia temporal.

Palmon mira a Mimi y dice- es cierto, que solo es una amnesia temporal.

Agumon dice- así es, Tai deberías de mostrar ese valor, no debes de preocuparte por cosas así, ella esta viva, mientras este viva, todo tiene solución.

Tai se siente mejor ya que era cierto, estaba viva y con el tiempo ella podría recuperar su memoria.

En ese momento Genai regresa donde están ellos dos y dice- Tai hemos terminado de hacer los análisis y hemos confirmado que efectivamente tiene amnesia, aunque hay posibilidades de que la recupere, hay un impedimento, se trata de su estadía aquí.

Ambos miran con extrañeza a Genai, en ese momento Joe dice- el problema es el siguiente para que Luna recupere la memoria ella debería estar en el mundo real, con personas que la conozca y un ambiente familiar.

-Pero estando en el Digimundo es imposible que ella recuerde algo ya que somos unos extraños y no hay nadie cercano a ella, así que ella estará en ese estado, por un tiempo indefinido, sin recordar quien es- termina Genai complementando lo que decía su compañero.

Mimi se lleva las manos a la boca tratando de ahogar su grito, mientras que Tai solo mira al techo meditando la situación y dice- entonces si logramos sacarla del Digimundo y recibe un tratamiento adecuado en el mundo real, ella se recuperara.

Ambos asienten, Tai pone una sonrisa muy contenta y dice- esta bien hagámoslo, derrotemos a nuestro enemigo para poder abrir las puertas del Digimundo y regresar al mundo real.

Unos días después...

Luna estaba en su habitación que le había asignado, los elegidos no habían podido moverse del bunker por que simplemente no podían hacer que sus compañeros Digi lograra Digievolucionar, mientras tanto todos los elegidos habían hablado con Luna y le habían explicado la situación.

Izzy llevaba todo este tiempo tratando de descifrar ese extraño código que le había enviado, sus avances eran lamentables por no decir patéticos, así que todos estaban en la espera de poder hacer algo.

En ese momento entra Sora con Piyomon con una bandeja de comida para Luna, mientras que Piyomon traía entre sus manos el Digihuevo de Leomon.

Sora le entrega la bandeja de comida, y antes de salir Piyomon se queda con Luna haciéndole compañía, mientras come ve el Digihuevo que trae Piyomon, así sin poder soportar su curiosidad dice- que es esa cosa.

Piyomon comprendiendo que ella no ha visto otro Digihuevo en toda su vida se le acerca y dice- este es el Digihuevo de Leomon, el Digimon que salvo a Sora y a ti de morir ahogadas.

Ella lo toma y dice- puedo quedarme una noche con el, prometo cuidarlo bien, quiero agradecerlo lo que hizo por mi.

Piyomon viendo que no habría ningún problema espera a que termine de comer, finalmente cuando termina Piyomon recoge la bandeja y le entrega el Digihuevo.

A los pocos segundos sale el Digimon con la bandeja, Sora al no ver el Digihuevo le pregunta- en donde esta el Digihuevo

Su digi le contesta- se lo deje a Luna, ella quiere cuidarlo como agradecimiento por haberlas salvado de morir ahogadas.

En ese momento ella baja su mirada, no quería pensar en eso; pero aun le debía un agradecimiento por haberla salvado de Apocalymon, cuando recuperara su memoria le agradecería como se debe.

Así ambas se van caminando, mientras se va caminando piensa que si llegara a nacer ese Digimon de nuevo, él se debería de quedar aquí en el bunker protegido.

Además de quedarse el Digimon, también Luna, ella no era un elegido, así que seria peligroso llevarla a la batalla.

Al día siguiente.

Luna estaba acostada, durmiendo plácidamente, con una respiración tranquila y una pereza inaudita, recuerda todo lo que hizo el día anterior después que le entregaran el Digihuevo de Leomon.

FLASH BACK

Ya era de noche, después de comer se había acercado a una mesa, que tenia muchas cosas, ejercicios, material didáctico todo con el fin de que pudiera recuperar algo de su memoria, por ejemplo le han puesto una gran colección de fotografías y videos de sitios públicos de Japón, para ver si ella recuerda algo si observa algún lugar, que se le haga conocido, así tratar de que su memoria funcione un poco.

Después de ver que no tenia ningún avance, frustrada tira al suelo el material, se sentía perdida, el no saber quien es, la estaba lastimando mas de lo que los demás creían, no le gustaba esa sensación, de no poder recordar el rostro de sus padres, de su familia, de sentirse extraña en este mundo raro, ver eso seres fantásticos y no saber si ya los había conocido con anterioridad.

Agotada de tanto forzar su mente decide que es hora de dormir, poco tiempo después se prepara para acostarse y decide dormir con el Digihuevo entre sus brazos.

Fin flash back

Lentamente iba abriendo sus ojos, aun su mente seguía igual de perdida, aun mantenía la esperanza de lograr recuperar sus recuerdo, mira a su alrededor y nota algo raro, nota que no estaba el Digihuevo,

Por todos lados busca el Digihuevo, con rapidez lo busca debajo de la cama, pensando que en un descuido se haya caído y roto, nota que en la parte mas oculta de su cama hay una bola amarilla que se esta ocultando.

Ella se sorprende mucho y dice- hola pequeñín, así que tu eres el Digimon que esta en el Digihuevo, lentamente trata de acercarse al Digimon Bebe, cuando estaba muy cerca el pequeño lo muerde, ella siente los pequeños dientes, no es una mordedura fuerte, es como la de un cachorro apenas si tiene fuerzas.

Ella con mucho cuidado vuelve a intentarlo, finalmente logra tomar al pequeño con su mano, y con una delicadeza logra sacarlo debajo de su cama, ella lo mira muy detenidamente se trata una especie de bola amarilla y tenia una cola como si fuera una hoja.

Ella lo toma con mucho cuidado y dice- que bonito, como te llamas.

El Digimon le contesta- mi nombre es Popomon.

* * *

**DigiAnalizador:**

_Este es un Digimon extremadamente pequeño y del tamaño de una moneda. Un Digimon tipo limón que parece asemejarse a un tipo de planta. Él se mueve con la habilidad de su bonita cola, que parece asemejarse a una hoja, con el fin de saltar y saltar alrededor. Debido a su naturaleza cobarde, que huye de los extraños que vienen cerca, pero si decide familiarizarse con ellos un día, se dice que van a valorar su vida. Él usa "pelo niebla", un ataque que ciega a los espectadores por el pelo de dispersión como pétalos de rosa, para escapar de los enemigos._

* * *

Luna ya no se sorprende, ya que le habían dicho que lo más probable es que cuando naciera el pequeño hablara.

Ve al pequeño con unas lagrimas y dice- tienes hambre.

El Digimon solo asiente, en eso ella busca algo que darle, y nota que a un lado de su almohada hay un aparato de color plateado, ella lo mira con cuidado y lo toma, en ese momento alguien toca la puerta y ella dice- pase, esta abierto.

Unos momentos después entra Kari con Gatomon, La elegida de la luz al ver el Digimon bebe, se alegra mucho de que haya nacido, entonces Luna con un tono de voy tan inocente pregunta- Kari, esto viene incluido en todos los Digimons que nacen.

En ese momento ella enseña el objeto y se da cuenta que se trata de un Digivice, ella lo revisa cuidadosamente y ve nota algo mas, aunque es el mismo tipo que usaba en su primera aventura, pero el color era de plata mas opaco.

Kari, dándose cuenta de la situación dice- tenemos que hablar.

Minutos después...

Luna se había enterado que Popomon iba a ser su Digimon acompañante y que también sobre los problemas que hay en el Digimundo, así como la responsabilidad de protegerlo.

Ella tenia una expresión incrédula, de su sonrisa inicial que tenia cuando le habían dicho que ella es una elegida, no podía creer que la situación que le contaba, era inverosímil.

Kari notando que la chica necesitaba asimilar las palabras dice- te dejo tu desayuno, para que medites todo lo que te he dicho.

Días después...

Luna corría de un lado a otro, su Digimon acompañante resulto ser un Digimon muy juguetón y escurridizo, ella seguía igual sin poder recuperar la memoria, pero después de haber escuchado y analizado la situación se da cuenta de que si quiere recuperar sus recuerdo tenia también que pelear.

En eso ve que Popomon había llegado a una habitación, sin fijarse que habitación es, se interna para localizar a su digi acompañante, ya adentro ve que se trata el centro de información del bunker.

En un punto elevado de la habitación, estaba un escritorio con varios controles para los monitores del sistema, así mismo mas al frente hay un gran precipicio de unos 7 metros.

Ve en el fondo una pantalla gigantesca de unos 10 metros de alto por unos 14 metros de anchos, a los lados había varias pantallas muy pequeñas de 3x3 metros con varias líneas de código que no se comprende.

Ella se queda mirando el código, ve que se trata el código que Kari le había comentado que habían recibido y que Izzy no había logrado descifrar.

Jugando se sienta en la silla del escritorio, cuando de repente ella toca el mouse del teclado, siente algo extraño, algo en su interior le obliga a tomar el teclado.

En ese momento ella empieza a teclear con una velocidad asombrosa, la pantalla rápidamente empieza a cambiar del código que nadie entendía a uno entendible, poco a poco empieza a teclear con mucho mas velocidad, su mirada por un momento se había vuelto vidriosa sin vida.

Solo sus pupilas estaban pendiente a lo que sucedía en todos los monitores, a cada movimiento que sucedía en un monitor, rápidamente su mirada cambiaba a otro y observaba su evolución, era ver como si desde siempre ella fuera una chica con conocimiento de programación.

Media hora después...

Izzy caminaba con Tentomon, iba con un paso lento por primera vez en su vida, el no tenia ganas de investigar, el código que trataba de descifrar era un código que iba mas allá de sus conocimientos, ya había probado todos los códigos que conocía y nada, además cuando lograba descifrar una parte, otra se volvía incoherente, eso era lo que lo había retrasado mas que nada.

En ese momento llega a la puerta y ve que esta abierta, recuerda que esta vez no la cerro debido a su cansancio, mientras entra ve que todas las pantallas están trabajando al mismo tiempo, entonces escucha el suave y sutil sonido de alguien tecleando, pero nota que el ritmo es algo que nunca había escuchado.

Era como si fuera una maquina la que tecleara y no un ser humano, lentamente se acerca mas y ve una silueta que no esperaba ver sentada, ve que se trata de Luna, pero nota algo raro, ve que ella no se inmuta que se mantiene tecleando.

Lentamente se acerca sin hacer ruido, no quería romper la concentración de Luna, en ese momento ve que ella deja de teclear, ve que acaba de terminar el código y le iba a dar el enter final, cuando el toca su hombro, ella reacciona, mira a su alrededor, ve que Izzy esta a su lado, confundida dice- ¿Que paso Izzy?

-Eso quisiera saber, acaso recuperaste algo de tu memoria.

La chica hace un esfuerzo; pero su memoria sigue igual de blanca, así que asiente diciendo no, así que dice- entonces que me paso.

Izzy meditando dice- memoria muscular.

-Memoria muscular.

-Si Memoria muscular, a veces cuando hay cosas que hacemos modo automático sin pensar, eso se le conoce como memoria muscular. Al parecer usas mucho la computadora y sabes más de programación que yo, eso es sorprendente.

Luna no puede más que sonrojarse por el cumplido y dice- pero por un momento me sentí bien, pero después se volvió todo confuso, no recuerdo nada de lo que teclee.

Lo mejor será que descanses ya que has hecho un gran esfuerzo- dice Izzy en un tono compresivo, ella entiende y ve Popomon esta acostado en sus rodillas durmiendo pacíficamente, con cuidado lo toma y empieza a salir.

Mientras tanto en otra zona del Digimundo.

Una silueta caminaba por un sitio oscuro, podrido, el sitio despedía olores nauseabundo, mientras lo hacia podía ver el cielo, oscuro, con nubes de tormenta, finalmente llega a una especie de cueva.

Cuando se interna se nota que hay ahí una mesa, la cual esta iluminada con un par de lámparas, la iluminación del sitio es tan pobre que solo se puede distinguir solo su forma femenina, así como su cabello largo, así mismo ve que porta una bata blanca.

La silueta cansada se sienta en la mesa, debido a que no puede iluminar el sitio, se ve que se pone unos visores de visión nocturna, toma un cautín y empieza a trabajar con varios circuitos que están esparcidos en la mesa.

Media hora después...

La silueta se quita los lentes y sin decir nada lo coloca se acerca a la parte mas oscura de la cueva y coloca el artilugio que estaba construyendo, finalmente saca una mini laptop y empieza a teclear varias líneas de código.

Finalmente el aparato se enciende mostrando como poco a poco se forma una pantalla, poco a poco se muestra del otro lado un especie de laboratorio destruido con muy poca luminosidad, y se ve una silueta la cual esta en una mesa con varios papeles y haciendo anotaciones.

Al final la silueta con bata dice- por fin lo logre, te pude contactar.

La otra silueta brinca de sorpresa, lentamente se gira y ve a la otra silueta y dice- si, me tenías preocupado.

La silueta con bata se rasca la cabeza y dice- lo siento, pero sabes lo difícil que es hacer uno de estos proyectores con la tecnología que pude encontrar.

La silueta del laboratorio le surge una gotita en la nuca, rápidamente recupera la compostura y dice- ok, dentro de poco tendré listo el nuevo prototipo, así podre enviar equipo que prepare al Digimundo sin que nos detecte el enemigo.

Esta bien yo seguiré investigando y mandando la información a los elegidos, así podrán derrotar a esa cosa sin que nadie mas intervenga.

En eso la silueta del laboratorio dice- sabes hay un pequeño problema...

Continuara...

* * *

**Notas del autor:** Que les pareció este episodio, sé que esta poniéndose más interesante que nunca, quien será esa silueta que esta en la cueva, será un aliado poderoso o solo carne de cañón. Eso más en el siguiente episodio llamado **INFILTRACIÓN.**

**Definiciones científicas:**

**Memoria muscular:**

La memoria corporal registra y conserva información de la cual no somos conscientes. Nuestras necesidades, emociones reprimidas, temores, así como las aspiraciones más íntimas, encuentran un lugar en el cuerpo para anidarse, la memoria corporal.

La memoria corporal se basa en el contacto que es comunicación, es un vínculo que establecemos con otros seres u objetos, forma parte de la condición humana, es un don adquirido e incorporado que desarrollamos de modo inconsciente o natural, resulta un patrimonio habitual. Nuestra piel recibe permanentemente el contacto de la ropa y demás objetos que la rozan, pero es solamente a través de hacerlo consciente que se modifica la sensación y la cualidad del mismo, pudiendo captar texturas, temperaturas, sensación de peso, etc.


	4. Cap 04: Infiltracion

Hola, antes que nada feliz año nuevo, y para celebrar que nos acercamos al 21 de diciembre del 2012 subo el nuevo episodio de este fic, espero que sea de su agrado

* * *

**CAP. 04: INFILTRACION.**

* * *

Una silueta caminaba entre los arboles de una zona, manteniéndose oculto de los Digimons malignos que vigilaban, no podía darse el lujo de dejar escapar esta oportunidad, tenía que infiltrarse sino de lo contrario perdería una oportunidad de oro.

Podía sentir la putrefacción en el ambiente aun en su paladar, aunque llevara una máscara para protegerse, debía de andar con cuidado, no podía dejar que la atraparan, no después de haberse enterado de que los elegidos ya habían entrado al Digimundo, podía ver los arboles pudrirse en el ambiente, sentía en su andar el suelo pegajoso, el barro le llegaba un poco más arriba a su talón, lo cual le hacía más difícil moverse con cuidado.

al final llega a la orilla de un cráter de más de 10 kilómetros de anchos, en ese lugar no había nada de vegetación, el sitio la tierra estaba árida, nada podía crecer ahí, finalmente usando un sistema de camuflaje óptico, se interna en le cráter, debía de llegar a su objetivo antes de que la descubrieran, finalmente en el centro del cráter se levantaba una torre que era copia a la torre de "la ciudad del cielo de Tokio" pero el tamaño era de una escala de 3:1, podía ver lo inmenso del edificio al acercarse, debía de tener cuidado, al entrar a ese sitio estaría a merced del enemigo.

Media hora después...

En una de las habitaciones más grandes del edificio se podría solo ver 7 siluetas paradas en siete grandes pilares, cada pilar parecía flotar en el aire, todas las siluetas estaban ocultas en la oscuridad a excepción de una.

-Por qué no me dejaste acabar con él, sabes que soy el Digimon más poderoso, me hubiera sido muy fácil terminar con el- dice Apocalymon mostrando su furia al mismo tiempo que una luz se prende mostrando su figura.

-Aquí tú no eres el Digimon más poderoso, ese título lo tengo yo, ya que puedo dominar el Digimundo fácilmente, además he descubierto en que zona están ocultos esos elegidos, si me lo ordena, mi ejército invadirá la zona y será cuestión de tiempo para localizar en donde se ocultan- menciona una de las sombras.

-Calla, solo te la pasas presumiendo de tu ejército, yo solo puedo acabar con esos elegidos y no existirá alguien que me detenga- comenta otra de las sombras.

-Cállense todos ustedes, en este momento ellos no me preocupan para nada, es mas ellos son un bulto de datos inútiles- comenta la sombra que esta parada en el pilar central, en ese momento se prende la luz y se ve perfectamente la silueta del Digimon y se trata de Milleniumon.

* * *

**Digianalizador:**

**Milleniumon**

_Milleniumon es un Digimon resultado de una fusión cuyo nombre se basa en "Millennium". Este Digimon posee el gran poder de Machinedramon y la data de varios Digimon poderosos de Kimeramon. Se dice que es imposible de derrotar, y las causas de su fusión aún son desconocidas, pero todavía se pueden descubrir las razones de esto._

_Es una bestia de color negro con cuatro brazos, en la espalda lleva un dragón de energía de color amarillo, y esté lleva encima los cañones de Machinedramon, dos de sus brazos se parecen a los de Devimon._

_**Ataques:**_

_**Fusión definitiva (Tiempo Ilimitado):**__ Crea una dimensión con tiempo suprimido, encerrando a su oponente por la eternidad._

_**Destructor Dimensional:**__ Destruye la dimensión que crea._

_**Death Crystal:**__ Un ataque no físico que se dice puede quitarle el alma al oponente._

_**Cañones de energía:**__ Dispara bolas de energía a través de sus cañones._

_Además posee la habilidad de manipular el tiempo de las cosas._

* * *

-Pero Milleniumon no deberíamos destruir los elegidos mientras no son una amenaza, ellos encontraran la manera de digievolucionar - menciona una de las siluetas en un tono muy molesto.

-Mejor será que me adueñe de tu lugar, Milleniumon, ya que sabré usar mejor los dispositivos que estamos cuidando- en ese momento una de las siluetas se lanza y se dirige hacia este, en ese momento al entrar al espacio de luz se ve que se trata de Piedmon, este saca rápidamente una espada y trata de incrustarla en el Digimon.

-Tiempo ilimitado- grita Milleniumon, en ese momento se ve que Piedmon se forma un especie de segunda piel, todos ven que Piedmon se queda congelado es ese lugar. Viendo el resultado de su técnica sigue hablando.

-Ustedes mis generales de mal, no se deben de preocupar por ellos, ellos no representan ninguna amenaza, la verdadera amenaza está localizada aquí mismo, está en la habitación donde guardamos la información, ella nuevamente intentara frustrar mis planes- dice con un tono muy seguro.

-Imposible ninguno de mis sensores la detecto- comenta una de las siluetas.

Mientras tanto en la habitación del servidor principal, la silueta estaba infiltrada en el servidor estaba viendo con los sistemas de video la plática, hasta que escucha que Milleniumon la menciona.

Rápidamente saca su memoria de la máquina que estaba recolectando la información, apenas había obtenido solo un 16% de toda la información que había en esos servidores; pero eso era suficiente ya que había obtenido lo más importante.

Rápidamente toma la memoria y la guarda entre sus ropas y se dirige a los pasillos, en ese momento se da cuenta de que esta infestado de phantomones.

Rápidamente ve que no podría salir por donde entro, así que ve que en la habitación hay un ducto de ventilación, rápidamente se interna, el ducto es demasiado grande, tan grande que podía caminar si encorvarse.

Camina lo más sigilosamente que puede, debe evitar hacer ruido, cualquier ruido la delatara.

En ese momento una de las rendijas se abre debajo de los pies de ella, empieza a caer en la trampa, con todas sus fuerzas trata de detenerse, pero le es imposible, es muy ancho el ducto que sus brazos aun estirándolos no logra tocar ambas paredes.

Así mismo trata de sujetarse pero se da cuenta de que no hay modo de detenerse ya que la pared esta embarrada de grasa.

Finalmente ve el fondo de su caída y ve que hay un piso lleno de picos, viendo la situación de un golpe con su mano derecha destroza la pared del ducto y con una fuerza descomunal logra sujetarse, desgarrando el metal de este.

Finalmente logra detenerse a unos milímetros de tocar los picos de acero.

-Estuvo muy cerca- dice la silueta mientras ve que para salir deberá hacer mucho esfuerzo.

Mientras tanto en el refugio.

Izzy estaba sentado en la máquina, estaba estudiando el código y no comprendía su función, además encontraba algo muy raro, cuando corría el programa en el monitor aparece una animación de un huevo eclosionando, en ese momento escucha que alguien toca la puerta. A los pocos segundos entra Mimi con unos vasos de limonada, con su sonrisa, a un lado de ella, esta Palmon admirando por enésima vez la habitación.

-te traje algo de beber, debes de estar agotado, de estar estudiando ese código- pregunta Mimi mirando el código, quiere ayudar pero no sabe cómo.

-Sí, es un lenguaje muy complicado, está ingresando tres lenguajes al mismo tiempo, está el lenguaje orientado a objetos de Java, así mismo esta combinado con lenguaje C estándar; pero así mismo usa el lenguaje PHP de las páginas de internet dinámicas- dice Izzy de un respiro sin parar, en ese momento mira el rostro de Mimi y ve que tiene una cara graciosa ya que tiene una cara como diciendo, de qué diablos me estás hablando.

-De que te ríes Izzy, no es nada gracioso- dice Mimi al ver la risa de Izzy, ella se mira de reojo y ve su rostro en el reflejo de un monitor, en ese momento se enoja y cambia a un puchero, y nuevamente se ve en el reflejo de un monitor y ve lo ridícula que se estaba viendo que finalmente se ríe de su propio rostro.

Minutos después, ambos paraban de reír Izzy se da cuenta de algo, desde el día de ayer no ha visto para nada a Luna, es como si se hubiera desvanecido del aire, ya que quería preguntarle si había recuperado algo de su memoria.

-No has visto a Luna- pregunta Izzy.

-No la he visto desde ayer, aun cuando fui a su habitación a llevarle la cena no estaba ahí- contesta Mimi muy durativa.

En eso se sienta y empieza a recordar la reunión que habían tenido hacía pocos días cuando recién habían llegado al bunker.

Flash back

Todos estaban entrando a una especie de habitación, parecía un especie de cuarto lleno de mapas digitales, en el centro del cuarto se veía una gran mesa con lugar para unos 20 sillas, en el área de la mesa había un especie de gran monitor el cual mostraba un mapa general del Digimundo, lentamente todos se sientan, cuando Izzy toma su lugar a su izquierda se sienta Kary y a su derecha Tai,

A su lado baja la mochila y la coloca a un lado, todos están expectantes, todos quieren saber que está pasando, en ese momento Genai, con un porte cansado se sienta y aprieta unos botones.

-Hace medio años que las puertas del Digimundo fueron cerradas, los humanos con sus Digimons que tenían a sus compañeros aquí, fueron expulsados de un modo muy violento, a excepción de los Digimons de los elegidos.- Dice Genai cabizbajo.

-Imposible, apenas descubrí que la puerta del Digimundo se había cerrado hace medio día- Dice Izzy levantándose de la silla, tirando su mochila, al hacer eso su minilap sale de la mochila.

-Entonces ha cambiado el tiempo en el Digimundo, ha vuelto a ser como antes- dice Genai con una mirada seria mirando a Izzy, este al ver su mirada se sienta nuevamente.

-No sabemos quién es el enemigo, ni su identidad, ni donde se esconde, lo que sabemos es que ha aparecido una extraña neblina que cubre el sol, lo cual hace que el ambiente externo sea venenoso, haciendo que la Digievolucion sea imposible para ningún tipo de Digimon, además lo más preocupante es el deteriorado que se encuentra el planeta entero- dice José que también había entrado a la sala de reunión.

-Ustedes construyeron este lugar, es increíble- dice Mimi.

-Ese es otro misterio, cuando apareció la neblina recibí un mensaje de alguien que me daba estas coordenadas hemos encontrado que este Bunker está diseñado para que no entre la neblina, es el último lugar puro que existe en el Digimundo- dice nuevamente Genai.

-Entonces que es lo que podemos hacer- dice Tai cansado de que le estén dando vueltas al asunto.

-Por el momento ustedes deberán de quedarse en el Bunker hasta que descubramos o sepamos cómo enfrentar al enemigo- dice José.

-Hay mucho que hacer en el bunker, hay que repartir alimentos, organizar a los diferentes Digimons, curar a los que llegan al Bunker heridos, en fin son cientos de cosas que hay que hacer- dice Genai.

-Se puede saber quién les mando el mensaje del Bunker- pregunta Sora.

-Solo sabemos que se trata de alguien que se hace llamar "M&TA"- dice José.

Todos quedan cabizbajos, no saben si fue un enemigo o un aliado quien los está ayudando, tal vez este sitio tiene una trampa y solo están juntando a los Digimons para acabar con ellos de una manera fácil y rápida, mientras todos están meditando Izzy baja la mirada y ve regada sus cosas, en eso detecta que si laptop tiene activada una luz que parpadea, se da cuenta que no apago como se debía.

Así que la abre y de repente la pantalla muestra que le acaba de llegar un mensaje de correo, pero nota que la dirección del correo no corresponde a ninguno conocido, así que piensa en eliminarlo; pero cuando lo va a hacer eso ve el remitente del mensaje y ve que dice M&TA.

-Genai, José acabo de recibir un mensaje de M&TA, habrá un lugar seguro para que pueda abrir el mensaje y no haya riesgo de que se filtre la información.

-Puedes abrir el mensaje aquí, este lugar es como si fuera un firewall, no deja pasar nada a menos que demos una contraseña, esto lo implementamos nosotros, es independiente al bunker- dice José muy seguro de su sistema.

Izzy con cuidado abre el mensaje y entonces habla en voz alta:

* * *

_**"Hola sé que ustedes no me conocen, antes que nada debo decirles, mi nombre es M&TA no intenten investigar más sobre mi identidad ya que no les servirá de nada.**_

_**Izzy te mando este mensaje ya que es de vital importancia que uses sabiamente esta información que va adjunta, sé que no tendrás problemas en descifrarla, siento mandarte así la información de este modo además de no decirte de que se trata ya que tengo miedo de que este correo sea interceptado por el enemigo y use esta información en contra nuestra.**_

_**Sé que podrán con este reto ya que ustedes cuentan con algo que yo carezco, y sé que podrán salvar al Digimundo, ya que ustedes son los niños elegidos que han salvado al DIgimundo no una vez, sino dos veces.**_

_**Me despido, cuando encuentre más información del enemigo se la hare llegar.**_

_**Atte.**_

_**M&TA"**_

* * *

Izzy terminaba de leer el correo, ahora había una inquietud, quien era esa M&TA y por qué sabia de los elegidos, era una incógnita; pero como decía de nada serbia conocer su identidad.

-Genai hay un sitio donde pueda trabajar con este tipo de archivos y descifrarlo- dice Izzy.

-SI lo hay, es un cuarto de computación, ahí puedes trabajar libremente- contesta Genai.

Fin del Flash Back.

El código estaba ahí, M&TA se está burlando de ellos o será acaso que se debe de usar de otro modo, no entendía nada, mientras miraba a MImi y notaba que ella se acercaba a un estante lleno de revistas que había ahí en ese cuarto.

Mimi toma una y la guarda, mientras tanto miraba a Izzy que miraba el código y no comprendía lo que sucedía, el código ya estaba listo, porque no funcionaba, ella al tener la revista su mano en su mano no se da cuenta de que se le cae el Digivice.

Palmon se da cuenta, lo toma y se lo entrega a Mimi, al tomarlo, siente que su Digivice esta tibio.

-El Digivice está tibio Izzy, estará enfermo el Digivice- dice Mimi muy inocentemente.

Izzy discretamente pide al cielo no golpearla por el comentario, él toma el Digivice y ve que precisamente esta tibio, así que saca el suyo y ve que este esta frio, pero poco a poco se está entibiando, el regresa su Digivice a su dueña y ambos miran con extrañeza el Digivice, ambos prenden el monitor.

"Actualizando"

-Que le está pasando a Digivice- Pregunta Mimi

"Progreso 10%"

-No lo sé, a menos que...- dice Izzy al mismo momento que mira a los monitores, pero no nota nada raro, en eso nota que hay una luz roja que está parpadeando.

"Progreso 32%"

-Esa luz, ¿qué significa esa luz?, ya se, esa luz es un puerto infrarrojo- dice Izzy.

"Progreso 50%"

-Que quieres decir Izzy- pregunta Mimi.

"Progreso 75%"

-Quiero decir que las maquina están mandando información a los Digivices- dice Izzy.

"Progreso 86%"

-Eso quiere decir que este programa lo está absorbiendo el Digivice- dice Mimi.

"Progreso 92%"

-Así es, creo entender por qué no funciona el programa en la máquina- dice Izzy.

"Progreso 100%"

-Mimi trata de hacer digievolucionar a Palmon- En ese momento Mimi dirige su digivice a Palmon.

-Digievoluciona Palmon- dice Mimi.

Palmon Digivolve a Togemon.

Togemon Ultradigivolve a Lillymon.

-Lo sabía, este código, ya se para que funciona, neutraliza lo que impide digievolucionar- dice Izzy muy emocionado.

El más emocionado que nunca abraza a Mimi y ella al sentir el abrazo tira la revista, este no se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo, así que ignora lo que está pasando. Al darse cuenta de lo que está haciendo, se separa y dice- lo siento me emocione.

-No te preocupes, entonces hay que decirle a los demás para que actualicen su Digivices- dice Mimi muy contenta en lo que toma la revista que se cayó y la guarda muy bien.

Izzy mira momentáneamente el lugar y dice- no, aun no podemos decirles.

-¿Por qué Izzy?, ¿Acaso no quieres salvar al Digimundo?- pregunta Mimi muy extrañada.

-Si quiero salvarlo, pero que harán una vez que hayan obtenido la actualización, a donde hay que ir, cuanto tiempo estaremos sin que nos afecte la niebla, ¿Qué es lo que hay que hacer para salvar al Digimundo?- pregunta Izzy seriamente.

Mimi se queda sin palabras, de que le sirve ahora que Palmon puede Digievolucionar sino saben a dónde ir, así que Izzy al ver el estado de su amiga sonríe y dice- cuando sepamos lo que vamos a hacer seré el primero decirles esto, por eso te pido un poco de paciencia.

Mimi tuvo que guardar silencio no le gustaba el plan de Izzy pero debía de entender que era lo mejor así con un paso firme se retira de la habitación, no sin antes guardarse muy bien esa revista.

Mientras tanto en el edificio…

La silueta caminaba muy cuidadosamente en el edificio no podía escapar de ahí, todas las salidas que había encontrado ya habían sido bloqueadas, el ducto de ventilación ya no era una opción para usar, ya había sobrevivido a seis trampas para salir de ahí, quien sabe más trampas había ahí adentro.

Finalmente después de mucho caminar llega a los pisos subterráneos del inmueble, era un espacio muy amplio, el techo se localizaba a unos 20 metros de altura, no había columnas, era un sitio muy extraño estaba muy oscuro, en ese momento las luces se prenden. En lo alto de unas columnas aparecen Piedmon y Apocalymon.

-Este es el intruso, no es la gran cosa- dice Piedmon viendo al infiltrado, se trata de un ser de sexo femenino, esta vestido de una playera y unos pantalones negros muy ajustado, marcando su cuerpo, encima de esa ropa negra tenía una bata blanca de laboratorio, su rostro estaba cubierto con una máscara que tapaba su mentón como sus ojos dejando libre la nariz y la boca, tenía el pelo rubio largo hasta media espalda.

-Al fin te atrapo en este mundo, crees que no sé qué ya contactaste a los elegidos, pero de nada servirá, la victoria es mía- dice Milleniumon apareciendo en lo alto de ese cuarto.

La silueta relaja su postura mira fijamente a Apocalymon y a Piedmon, sabe que no será ningún problema escapar si son solo ellos tres.

- Tiempo ilimitado- grita Milleniumon, en ese momento alrededor de ella aparece una especie de manto gris, ella sabe que está atrapada, sus movimientos serán tan lentos como los de una tortuga.

-Cuál es tu nombre, el cual pondré la lápida a tu tumba- pregunta Piedmon.

-Mi nombre es M&TA, no lo olvides- contesta la silueta.

-Así que M&TA, que nombre más curioso- dice Milleniumon en un tono casi juguetón.

-Eso no importa de todos modos no escaparas de aquí, verdad mis 4 nuevas adquisidores- vuelve a decir el Digimon.

-Así es Milleniumon- en ese momento ella ve que al lado de Apocalymon hay dos sombras así como del lado de Piedmon.

* * *

**Cherubimon**

_**Digianalizador:**_

_Cherubimon, a diferencia de los demás Digimon ángeles, posee una forma animal. Su cuerpo, de pelaje blanco rosado -más claro en la zona del vientre- recuerda vagamente al de un conejo, con brazos desproporcionadamente grandes y largas orejas en forma de alas de plumas, en las que lleva dos anillos sagrados. Su cabeza tiene con tres pequeños cuernos, y su cara muestra dos trazos de pelaje amarillo sobre los ojos. Además, Cherubimon viste un collar de tela con múltiples puntas con cascabeles, al igual que la ropa de los bufones medievales._

_Ataques:_

_**Lanza Relámpago:**__ Cherubimon crea un rayo de energía en su mano y lo arroja contra su enemigo a modo de jabalina. Este ataque es extremadamente potente y con alta penetración._

_**Disparo Relámpago:**__ lanza un potente rayo de energía púrpura de su boca._

_**Mil Lanzas:**__ lanza desde sus brazos abiertos una gran cantidad de rayos de energía a alta velocidad contra su oponente. Este ataque es una versión aumentada de la Lanza Relámpago._

_**Abrazo Santo / Tormenta de Juicio**__: alza sus manos al cielo e invoca numerosos rayos desde él, que caen sobre sus enemigos y arrasan una gran área._

_**Juicio Final:**__ invoca una inmensa cantidad de rayos de energía que destruye todo lo situado a su alcance. Es su ataque más poderoso._

* * *

_**Alphamon**_

_**Digianalizador:**_

_Uno de los Royal Knights del tipo Caballero Sagrado, el máximo sistema de seguridad de la red, del que se dice tiene trece miembros. Aunque es un Caballero Sagrado, se dice que para los Caballeros Sagrados es una fuerza de disuasión, y como no aparece en tiempos normales, incluso es llamado el "Ermitaño Solitario" con un ondulante manto azul, y es el Royal Knight que fue asignado al puesto llamado "el Asiento Vacío"._

_Ataques:_

_**Seiken GradAlpha:**__ Invoca su espada sagrada de luz. Esta espada la guarda en otra dimensión. Esta espada es una versión mejorada de las Twin GradAlpha, las espadas gemelas de Grademon._

_**Digitalización del Alma:**__ En este ataque vuela muy alto, abre las alas y llena sus manos de energía invocando a una bestia legendaria de otra dimensión. Sin embargo, en Digital Monster X-Evolution, esta técnica consistía en crear un círculo mágico para disparar una ráfaga de rayos verdes._

* * *

_**Examon:**_

_**Digianalizador:**_

_Examon es un dragón que ha vivido por mucho tiempo, también se le es considerado el emperador dragón de los digimons, a pesar de esto es un miembro de los Royal Knights. Se dice que es hermano o padre de Dorbickmon, uno de los Generales de la muerte._

_Aunque pertenece a los Caballeros de la Realeza, simultáneamente es el ser que está en la cima de los tipo Dragón, obteniendo el título del "Emperador Dragón"._

_Ataques:_

_**Puertas de Avalon:**__ Apuñala a su enemigo con su lanza y a continuación le inyecta un virus mortal con la misma, el cual destruye sus datos lentamente desde dentro._

_**Gloria de Pendragon:**__ Dispara múltiples misiles desde lo más alto, que al caer explotan liberando una lluvia de rayos láser que aniquilan a cualquier enemigo que se encuentre cerca._

_**Impacto Dracónico:**__ Asciende rápidamente hasta la exosfera, dejándose caer en picado a continuación para impactar contra el suelo y crear unas potentes ondas expansivas que dañan seriamente el digi-core de los Digimon que haya en las proximidades._

* * *

**Darkness Bagramon:**

**_Digianalizador:_**

_Darkness Bagramon es la digixros de Darkknightmon y Bagramon, pero en su versión inversa, es decir, la verdadera forma de Bagramon. Al unir el caballero oscuro y el diabólico señor demonio se convirtió en el más grande emperador del mal. Su "Vicio Imperial", el poder del mal se derrame fuera de su cuerpo, simboliza la fuerza, y si un mal débiles se baña en ella, entonces se convierte inmediatamente en un subordinado servil. Incluso si tratan de resistir, se considera difícil de mantener su individualidad, si se lo miró por DarkKnightmon, que existe dentro de su pecho._

_**Ataques:**_

_**Dios Ladrón de almas:**__ Agranda su mano para borrar todo lo que toque a su paso, retira el alma de un Digimon vivo con su brazo fantasmal y la manda al cielo o al infierno a su voluntad._

_**Pesadilla Eterna:**__ Desata una ráfaga con sus alas negras para enviar a sus oponentes a un espacio vacío y oscuro._

_**Ojos de Fuego-Bale:**__ Puede lanzar una ráfaga de color morado de la boca que tiene en el pecho. Después de desatar la ráfaga, los restos de la devastación crean un fuego que tiene vida propia y quema la data. El fuego también puede convertirse en un vórtice._

_**Dimensión Oscura:**__ lanza una poderosa energía oscura llena de energía negativa que rompe los datos fusionados de los Digimons, y de esta manera, es capaz de destruir toda DigiXros y mandándolos a una dimensión oscura._

_**Brazo astral:**__ usa su brazo para machacar a su rival, también lo puede usar para robar el alma del enemigo y encerrarla en donde él quiera._

_**Hacha Dimensional:**__ el hacha de su hombro es lanzada a su oponente matándolo con su alma y esta regresa al hombro izquierdo._

_**Vicio Imperial:**__ clava su garra derecha en el cielo creando una onda de energía negativa destruyendo todo cuando se expande._

* * *

M&TA al ver la situación se queda sin palabras, ella no podía escapar así, podría con uno o dos Digimons de ese nivel, pero jamás con los seis al mismo tiempo, debía de pensar que hacer para escapar y rápido.

En ese momento Milleniumon se da la vuelta y se empieza a retirar.

-¿Quien logre hacerle una buena herida, será el segundo al cargo?- dice el Digimon a los demás, ellos se extrañan que tramara este Digimon, es solo un ser inferior, nada de qué preocuparse.

-Maldición debo de escapar- piensa M&TA, en el momento que rompe la técnica de Milleniumon, rápidamente se lanza hacia una salida en ese momento los Digimon que están ahí, se lanzan hacia ella para matarla.

Tiempo después…

En la entrada de la guarida todo parecía tranquilo, de repente se escucha un gran estruendo afuera de esta, M&TA entraba por la entrada de esta, se veía que estaba agotada, la oscuridad del lugar no permitía ver su estado, con mucho esfuerzo camina hacia el interior de la cueva, apenas podía soportar dar el paso, sentía que en cualquier momento perdería el conocimiento.

Finalmente apoyándose de la pared llega hasta su cama, con mucho cuidado retira su mano la cual está sobre su abdomen, se puede ser que la ropa está totalmente roja, manchada de sangre, ella había logrado escapar de seis digimons de nivel mega, eso era algo que nadie se lo podría creer, pero aun así antes de lograr escapar habían logrado herirla seriamente.

La herida no era muy profunda; pero sangraba demasiado, con mucho esfuerzo busca un botiquín de primeros auxilios, después de unos segundos los cuales a ella le pareció horas, sentía en cada movimiento el inmenso dolor de sus heridas, no lo quería aceptar pero dudaba que saliera de esta.

Después de unos angustiosos minutos ella logra curarse parcialmente, con aguja e hilo había logrado suturar las tres marcas que había en su abdomen, pero se sentía mareada, apenas podía mantenerse consciente, la perdida de sangre había sido demasiada.

Con mucho cuidado se quita la mascara para tratar de respirar mejor, aun con el dolor de sus heridas logra ponerse varias vendas en su abdomen; quería recostarse y dormir, tratar de recuperarse; pero era imposible, debía de seguir trabajando.

En ese momento se prende el monitor dimensional y se ve claramente la silueta que esta del otro lado preocupado.

-me tenias preocupado, no he sabido de ti por varios días- dice la silueta y se da cuenta de la poca luz del sitio que M&TA esta desnuda y su abdomen tiene un vendaje, él no puede evitar poner sus manos al frente y decir.

-Lo siento, lo siento no era mi intención hacerlo- decía la silueta del intercomunicador.

-No te preocupes, no es la primera vez que me miras así- contesta M&TA, al mismo tiempo que toma una playera limpia y se la pone encima, la silueta puede notar que los movimientos de M&TA son torpes y lentos.

-¿Qué te sucedió?- pregunta la silueta.

En ese momento ve la pantalla y aunque oscura la imagen puede entender el tono de él que esta muy molesto, así que resignándose le cuenta su pequeña aventura, al final solo dice- aun no puedo descansar, hay una cosa de que debo de hacer.

Con mucho esfuerzo y el dolor sintiendo que cada parte de su cuerpo es atravesada por miles de agujas se sienta enfrente de la minilap, saca la memoria USB, ve que esta esta en perfectas condiciones, mientras saca la información, se empieza a sentir mareada, le esta costando trabajo mantener la concentración, le empieza a ormiguear las manos, siente que esta a un paso de la inconciencia; pero debe de seguir adelante.

Varios minutos después…

Ella terminaba de dar el último enter y mandaba toda la información requerida al correo de Izzy, lo demás dependía de ellos, ella le hubiera gustado entregarlo personalmente; pero estaba demasiado débil, el dolor se había vuelto infernal, tenia que descansar y recuperarse, en ese momento va a su botiquín medico y con cuidado saca una pistola de inyección, y unos frascos de medicina.

Siente que el dolor se vuelve aun mas intenso, la anestesia local que se había untado sobre la herida se estaba pasando su efecto, el dolor se estaba volviendo insoportable, sentía ganas de llorar de dolor, tan fuerte era el dolor que no podía controlar sus movimientos de sus manos, así que soportando el dolor logra preparar la inyección.

Después de unos segundos ella se había inyectado, poco a poco siente que el dolor inicial desaparecía, empezó a sentirse cansada, necesitaba dormir un poco, así con un gran esfuerzo logra acomodarse en su cama cayendo un profundo sueño.

Continuara….

* * *

**Notas del autor:** Que les pareció este episodio, sé que tendrán sus dudas, espero contestarlas muy pronto en el fic, ¿Quién será el Digimon que logro herir a M&TA?, ¿M&TA será aliada o enemigo? ¿M&TA será su nombre verdadero?

Eso más en el siguiente episodio llamado: El inicio de la aventura

**Notas científicas:**

El proyecto "la Ciudad del Cielo de Tokio", de la empresa japonesa Takenaka Corporation, contempla la construcción de un mega rascacielos, en forma de cono, formado por módulos independientes de unas diez plantas de altura. Cada 10 alturas el edificio tendría plantas huecas, en las que se situarían parques y jardines. La forma cilíndrica del mega rascacielos y los espacios vacíos permitirían la mejor circulación del viento. Además, una serie de enormes péndulos en su interior servirían para regular el balanceo del edificio producido por los fuertes vientos que azotan Japón (ya que se trata de una zona de tifones).

Con parques y lagos en su interior, la construcción contribuye a dar la impresión de estar en contacto con la naturaleza, pero dentro de la ciudad. Además, el proyecto ayudaría a conservar el entorno, ya que permitiría reducir la contaminación dentro de las ciudades al eliminar millones de desplazamientos.


	5. Cap 05: El inicio de la aventura

Bienvenidos a este nuevo episodio de este fic llamado Un futuro incierto, espero que este fic este siendo de su agrado, sin más preámbulos los dejo en el episodio:

* * *

**Cap 05: EL INICIO DE LA AVENTURA**

* * *

_"Hola Izzy_

_No puedo escribir mucho, tengo todo el cuerpo adolorido, además de una terrible herida en el abdomen la cual me pulsa horriblemente, no debería estar contando esto; pero necesitaba desahogarme con alguien, el motivo por el cual termine así, fue que me infiltre en una de las bases del enemigo y obtuve un buen premio, por fin obtuve el método para salvar el Digimundo._

_Como sabrás el Digimundo esta infectado, he descubierto que dicha infección esta siendo provocada por unas torres que están emitiendo tal gas, en el archivo adjunto te doy todos los detalles de las estructuras de estas torres; pero hay un pero en toda esta situación, no pueden ir y destruir las torres una a la vez._

_Milleniumon las construyó para que solo en el orden especifico fueran destruidas, es mas lo peor es que si destruyes una que no sea la siguiente del orden todas ellas se destruirán inmediatamente y la explosión será tan fuerte que todo el mundo humano y el Digimundo desaparecerán conjuntamente._

_Acabo de mencionarte el nombre quien esta causando este mal, no lo tomen a la ligera es un ser muy peligroso, así como sus guardianes los cuales alguno de ellos han sido enemigos que se han enfrentado en el pasado, no puedo decir mas solo que el y yo tenemos el mismo origen._

_Me despido solo recuerden que son la única esperanza para derrotarlo, ya que ustedes tienen algo que yo no poseo ese algo que hará posible el milagro algo que yo he perdido y que jamás seré capaz de recuperarlo._

_Atte._

_MiTA_

_Pd: Izzy este es un favor muy importante, para el triunfo de esta batalla y para preservar el futuro debes de unir a Tai Y Sora mas de un sentido, otro favor NO TE ENAMORES DE MIMI."_

Izzy terminaba de leer el correo había cosas muy raras, por ejemplo M&TA cada vez era mas misteriosa, como diablos se había metido a ese sitio, segundo que cosas había tenido que pasar para obtener esta información.

Tenia que saber si la información era confiable, además no firmo como de costumbre en vez de firmar como M&TA había firmado como MiTA, un error por el dolor de sus supuestas heridas o es otra cosa.

Lo mas importante era que en la información que había llegado era cierta entonces había una esperanza para salvar al Digimundo, debía de reunir a todos, no sin antes borrar ese posdata.

Que había querido decir con eso, por que había dicho que era importante unir a Tai y Sora y al mismo que no se debía de enamorar de Mimi, eso debía preguntarle algún momento, tal vez cuando se presentaran.

Ahora lo más importante era reunirlos a todos.

Un día después...

Todos estaban reunidos en la habitación de computo, Izzy les había mostrado el correo con las indicaciones no sin antes de haber borrado el postdata, así mismo podía ver que todos estaban un poco entusiasmados.

-¿Que habrá querido decir con el mismo origen?- pregunta Yolei.

-No lo se, puede ser que ambos sean Digimones- dice Matt mirando el correo.

-Lo se; pero lo mas importante es que ya hay un modo de empezar a salvar el Digimundo, ahora hay que prepararnos para la aventura- dice Tai mas entusiasmado de costumbre.

-Hay otra cosa, he descubierto en un nivel mas abajo hay una estructura, al principio no sabia de lo que se trataba, hace poco en este correo me llego un código, resulta ser este código activa esa estructura, resulta ser una especie de portal, me lleva a cualquier sitio del Digimundo- dice Izzy mientras en la imagen de uno de los monitores mostraba la puerta.

-Solo existe un pequeño problema, el portal solo puede llevar a 10 personas, esta se cierra y no se vuelve a activar dentro de 24 horas- vuelve a decir Izzy.

-Eso quiere decir- pregunta ken.

-Solo irán 5 elegidos con su respectivo Digimon- dice Izzy.

-Acaso se volvió loca esa M&TA, nos manda a una misión y solo con 5 elegidos, acaso no piensa en el volumen- dice Mimi muy molesta.

-Lo se, lo se, pienso que ella cree en nosotros y piensa que solo con unos pocos elegidos pueden derrotar al Digimon guardián de esa torre o tiene miedo de que algo malo pase y no quiere arriesgar a todos- dice Ken muy molesto.

-Pero saben, creo que hay que creer en ella, algo me dice que ella esta pensando en nosotros en nuestro bienestar- dice Luna que también estaba en la junta.

Sora no había dicho ni una palabra en la reunión, había una frase que había dicho en el correo que era "todo adolorida y con una herida en el abdomen"

Recuerda lo que había pasado el día anterior después de varios días nadie había visto a Luna, ella la encontró precisamente en ese piso donde estaba esa estructura.

Flash Back

Sora iba junto a Piyomon ambas habían bajado a ese nivel debido a que había varios Digis que habían reportado que se escuchaban ruidos y que nadie había explorado ese nivel, así que cuando iba bajando en un nivel antes de llegar al indicado, se abrió y ahí estaba Luna, estaba vestida simplemente con su pantalón de mezclilla, una playera fucsia y una chamarra de mezclilla.

Ella entra al ascensor, el silencio es tan tenso en ambas que se puede cortar con el filo de una navaja, en eso ella repara que Luna ya no tiene a Popomon sino tiene a un Digimon raro.

Digianalizador:

Frymon:

Un Digimon con un volante alrededor de su cuello. El volante se compone de pelo endurecido que también cubre su cuerpo completo, y sirve como una especie de protección "blindaje" cuando el peligro aparece cerca.

Tiene un excelente sentido de la curiosidad, y él tiene la costumbre de avanzar hacia algo que se mueve cerca, sino porque esto también se aplicará a la cola, que es a menudo visto persiguiendo su cola redonda sobre el terreno. Tan pronto como se anota un éxito con su hit "coletazo" ataque, que aplica la fuerza centrífuga de su larga cola hacia el enemigo.

Ataques:

Coletazo: ataque que aplica la fuerza centrífuga de su larga cola hacia el enemigo

-Y el, se llama- pregunta Sora.

-Hola me llamo Frymon soy la evolución de Popomon- de presenta el Digimon.

-Si el hace unos cuantos días el digievoluciono cuando baje a este nivel- dice Luna contenta.

-Entonces ya has estado en este nivel- contesta Sora con una mirada muy seria.

-Si; pero no he pasado de la entrada veras el por que- dice Luna que pone una mirada llena de vergüenza e instintivamente se abraza a si misma, como si se protegiera de algún miedo.

En eso se abre la puerta del ascensor, y ambas salen y ven que se trata una cúpula redonda, en el otro lado había especie de estructura hexagonal y había un terreno de unos 15 metros de largo por unos 25 metros de ancho.

Pero entre esa estructura y la entrada solo había un pasillo no mas de un metro de ancho sin ninguna protección y se tenia que recorrer una distancia de 50 metros.

Luna al ver el sitio se queda estática, lentamente Sora empieza a caminar hasta llegar a medio pasillo, ella gira y ve que Luna esta detrás de ella pero que caminaba lentamente.

-¿Que te sucede?- pregunta Sora.

-Nada, no me sucede nada- dice Luna con una mirada llena de miedo, Sora noto que el cuerpo de la niña empieza a temblar de miedo.

-Luna te encuentras bien- dice Sora mientras se acerca a Luna a quien nota demasiado pálida como si en cualquier momento se fuera de desmayar.

Sora mientras esta cerca de la chica nota que en sus brazos esta llenos de moretones, así mismo pegado en su playera se podía ver las marcas de unas vendas.

-Aun no recuerdo quien soy; pero mi cuerpo reacciona a las altura, ahora no me puedo mover tengo miedo- dice Luna aun tartamudeando.

-Debes de sufrir acrofobia*- dice Sora viendo el estado de la chica, con mucho cuidado la toma de la mano y ayuda a regresar a Luna al elevador.

Mientras ambas subían de nivel por el ascensor, Luna seguía sentada con su cuerpo temblando, mirando a la nada, Sora se siente incomoda.

-Es necesario que le digamos a los demás de tu problema- dice Sora con una mirada seria, mirándola seriamente.

-No le digas nada a los demás por favor, no quiero que se preocupen más de lo debido- dice Luna con una mirada aun pérdida y temblando- debo de ser fuerte por ustedes, aun cuando no recuerde quien soy no deseo darles más preocupaciones.

-Esta bien, guardare el secreto pero si veo que corre tu vida peligro en relación a tu fobia les diré a los demás inmediatamente sin ninguna consideración- dice Sora.

-Esta bien como tú digas, Sora- dice Luna viendo que no podía refutarle nada a Sora.

Fin del Flash Back.

Ahora dudaba si realmente Luna sufría acrofobia, ya que como explicaba el porqué de esas heridas, además si eso era cierto entonces Luna estaba engañando a todos, ella era M&TA, solo que no tenia ninguna prueba en este momento de su teoría.

-Muy bien ya esta decido, los que irán conmigo serán, Matt, Tk, Kary y la ultima persona será...- dice Tai con una mirada seria mirando a los demás.

-Yo seré el quinto que vaya con ustedes- dice Izzy, mirando a los demás.

-Pero quien se quedara aquí cuidando del equipo y si recibimos otro mensaje de M&TA quien lo recibiría y descifraría rápidamente- dice Mimi con un tono muy preocupado.

-Te estas adelantando mucho a los hechos para empezar como iremos a pelear sino podemos ni siquiera Digievolucionar- dice Matt muy molesto.

-La verdad es que el primer código que me mando M&TA ya se para que funciona, todos extiendan su Digivice a la pantalla principal- dice Izzy.

Todos hacen lo que indica Izzy y sienten que sus Digivices se tornan tibios, ven que no sucede nada en ese momento de repente Frimon empieza a brillar.

Frymon digivolve Leormon..

Digianalizador:

Leormon:

Una Bestia sagrada Digimon con el pelo de oro. Debido a que la tasa de población de este Digimon era muy baja, su existencia no fue confirmada hasta hace poco. Tiene una conciencia dura y no perdonará a los que entran en su territorio, incluso si se trata de Digimon del mismo tipo y la fuerza. A medida que recorre su territorio, libera chispas de electricidad estática de su pelo, y hace sonidos intimidantes. Sus ataques especiales son críticas Bite, que tiene por objeto y mordeduras en el punto débil del enemigo, y Leo Claw, que desgarra al enemigo con sus garras afiladas. Sus críticos ataque de mordida puede tener un bajo índice de éxito, pero su fuerza explosiva le permite hundirse aún Campeón-nivelado Digimon de un solo golpe.

Ataques:

Leo Garra: Corta a distancia al oponente con sus garras afiladas.

Todos miran asombrados ven como de un momento a otro había Digievolucionado a Leormon, todos miran sus Digivices y ven que el monitor cambia de aspecto a un monitor de color, y el tono del Digivice cambia a un plata mas brillante.

-Lo que hace la actualización es que ahora todos podemos Digievolucionar en las zonas contaminadas por esa extraña niebla- dice Izzy.

-¿Porqué tardaste tanto tiempo en decirnos?- dice Matt mientras ven que Tai toma de la cabeza a Izzy y le aplica unos leves golpes.

Sora estaba en un dilema, debería de decir lo de la acrofobia de Luna o mejor guardarla, que debía de hacer sabia que tenia que decirlo, debía de evitar que ella se expusiera al peligro.

Pero era justo decirlo ella y no Luna, finalmente se acerca a Luna a un lado de ella sin que los demás se dieran cuenta.

-Perdóname Luna- dice Sora en un susurro.

-Amigos, hay algo importante que debo de compartirles en relación a Luna- todos en ese momento se callan y miran fijamente a Sora y a Luna, el silencio se vuelve muy pesado.

-Me prometiste que no diría nada Sora- dice Luna un poco molesta.

-Por eso mismo debo de decirlo ya que no es algo grave en este momento, puede ser perjudicial en cierto momento- dice Sora

-¿Que sucede Sora?- pregunta Tk un poco preocupado por el tono que estaba llevando la plática

-Lo que pasa es que ella sufre de acrofobia- dice Sora sintiendo que en vez de librarse de una gran carga era peor.

-Es cierto eso Luna- dice Tai mirando seriamente a ambas chicas.

-Sora dijiste que solo lo dirías si arriesgaba a los demás mi problema- dice Luna

-Es por eso que lo comento, no sabes que tipo de enemigos podríamos enfrentarnos algunos de ellos usan nuestros miedos a su favor para destruirnos, no sabes lo preocupada que estoy de que algo te suceda por mi negligencia- dice Sora.

-NO QUIERO TU LASTIMA- en ese momento Luna golpea con una bofetada

-No es lastima, niña tonta- en ese momento Sora también golpea a Lunas con una bofetada, pero esta solo se mueve por inercia unos cuantos milímetros evitando el golpe; pero antes de que reaccione nuevamente recibe una nueva bofetada de Sora con su otra mano.

-Eres una tonta, confía un poco mas en mi- dice Luna lanzándose a los golpes con Sora.

Sora ya no puede contestar nada ya que cuando se da cuenta esta en el suelo y Luna sobre ella, usando acopio de fuerza logra quitarse a Luna de encima y trata de golpearla nuevamente en la cara; pero esta la toma del cabello y se los jala provocando que esta suelte lágrimas del dolor.

Sin pensarlo ella también toma el cabello de Luna y lo empieza a jalonear, ambas habían perdido la compostura se trataba mas de una pelea callejera que una simple discusión.

Sin pensarlo Tai y Matt se acercan para separarlas antes de que se hicieran realmente daño, Tai toma a Sora de los brazos mientras que Matt toma a Luna, aun estando sujetas ambas, querían seguir peleando.

No sabe que hacer para evitar que el problema se haga más grande, así que dice- lo mejor es que demos por terminada esta reunión, mañana temprano nos iremos los que fueron elegidos para la misión.

-Esta bien hermano como tu digas- dice Kary muy intranquila por la escena que acaba de ver.

Lentamente todos empiezan a retirarse, pero ven que tanto Tai como Matt no se mueven ni un milímetro y no sueltan a las chicas, finalmente se quedan ellos 4 e Izzy.

-Izzy podrías dejar momentáneamente la habitación hay algo que quiero discutir con ellas, lo mismo va para ti Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Tentomon y Leormon.

Los Digimons salen mirando un poco preocupado a ellas dos, tenían miedo de que se liaran nuevamente a golpes ambas.

-Las podemos soltar sin que traten de matarse mutuamente- pregunta Matt en un tono muy serio, ambas chicas asienten, ambos las sueltan al mismo tiempo, Tai mira a Matt y este comprende la mirada de su amigo.

-No saldré de aquí, pero no intervendré a favor de nadie, si se salen las cosa de control, intervendré- contesta Matt a esa mirada y con las misma Tai asiente.

Este se aleja de los tres a una distancia prudente, sabia que Tai estaba usando su rol de líder, pudo ver que por un momento estaba molesto ya que no le gusta usar ese rol; pero no quedaba de otra.

Mira cuidadosamente a las dos chicas, Tai sabia que esto no seria fácil; pero tenia que hacerlo.

-Chicas estoy muy decepcionado de su comportamiento, sé que entre ustedes hay una rencilla las cuales provocan este tipo de problemas, no se la razón de que ustedes no se lleven bien, ni me importa- dice Tai en un tono molesto, en eso Sora trata de hablar; pero es callada por la mirada de Tai, puede notar que esta realmente molesto.

-Sora eres la persona mas centrada que conozco, no se por qué explotaste antes la agresión de Luna, además no era el momento, el lugar, ni la persona indicada para decirnos esto- Sora al escuchar esas palabras baja su mirada, tenia razón perdió la paciencia.

Nota que Luna esta sonriendo maliciosamente, siente que nuevamente la ira se apodera de ella, cuando iba a replicar Tai continúa hablando.

-Luna, también estoy triste, no por tu problema, sino por que aunque te hemos extendido la mano aun no confías en nosotros, sé que para ti ha de ser muy duro no tener memorias de tu pasado; pero debes de entender que este es un equipo, lo que le afecta a uno, le afecta a los demás, sé que eres una buena chica y no volverás a ocultarnos nada- dice Tai mirando fijamente a la chica con una mirada compresiva al mismo tiempo el colocaba sus manos sobre el.

Sora no entendía lo que le pasaba, ver a Tai con otra persona le ponía de mal humor, como si una parte de ella no estuviera satisfecha de que el tuviera una relación feliz. Antes de que se diera cuenta, Genai entra a la habitación con unas esposas con una cadena de más de un metro de distancia, Tai las toma y antes de que reaccionara, le coloca un lado a ella y el otro lado a Luna

-Sé que me estoy pasando un poco pero creo que con esto se calmaran, habitaran un tiempo juntas como un equipo, comerán juntas, convivirán juntas, hasta que vea que puedan entenderse y comprenderse mutuamente- dice Tai mientras que muestra la llave que el la tenia.

-Yo me quedare con esto, así que cuando regrese de destruir la torre las desatare, y espero que hayan arreglado sus diferencias- dice Tai mientras guarda las llaves al mismo tiempo que empieza a dirigirse a la salida, Matt al ver que termino de hablar con ellas dos no sabe que hacer, hablar con Sora o seguir a Tai.

Finalmente deja a Sora, sabe que no es el mejor momento para hablar con ella ya que debe de estar muy molesta y confundida, el vio algo que Tai no noto, eso que vio no le agrado en lo mas mínimo, le dio una sensación de amargura en su paladar y un escalofrió en su espalda, tenia mucho que meditar.

Mientras van caminando Tai por los pasillos ve a los tres implicados en la misión reunidos, se junta con ellos, a los pocos segundos es alcanzado por Matt.

-Sabes Tai, me di cuenta de algo cuando se pelearon ellas dos- dice Izzy.

-de que te diste cuenta- contesta Tai.

-Luna tuvo otra reacción de su memoria corporal, ella esquivo la cachetada de Sora, recuerda que Sora es fuerte y rápida de sus manos debido a que entrena tenis, nadie de nosotros seria capaz de esquivar un golpe de ella; pero Luna logro esquivarla con un leve movimiento- dice Izzy.

-Eso quiere decir- dice Tk.

-Que ella practica artes marciales, aunque no lo recuerda su cuerpo si lo hace- dice Matt con una mirada seria y vuelve a replicar- lo mejor es irnos lo mas pronto posible, quiero terminar con esto lo mas pronto posible.

Tai mira a su amigo a los ojos, ambos sonríen y asienten, parecían que ambos habían hecho una travesura, en eso en eso ambos sacan de sus ropas un Digivice cada quien. Todos extrañados no entienden lo sucedido, cuando escuchan los gritos de Sora y Luna.

-No lo encuentro, no se donde esta mi Digivice- dice Sora.

-Tampoco el mio lo encuentro, debe de estar por aquí- dice Luna igual de molesta.

En eso el grupo ve que ambas salen de la habitación y cada una quiere irse por su lado; pero al hacerlo se dan cuenta de que las cadenas no las dejan irse muy lejos, así que al final ambas salen en dirección contraria donde estaban ellos.

-Esos Digivices son...- dice Kary sin poder creerlo.

-Efectivamente son los Digivices de Sora y Luna- dice Tai, con una sonrisa maliciosa, con un movimiento rápido le entrega el Digivice a Tentomon y Matt repitiendo le entrega el otro Digivice.

-Guárdalos en la habitación de sistemas, en un cajón, dudo que ellas sean capaces de encontrarlo ahora, después de eso nos iremos en la cena sin decirles a nadie, será lo mejor así- dice Tai mirando a los demás. Todos asienten y deciden empezar la aventura así.

Continuara.

* * *

**Notas del autor:** Que les pareció el episodio, interesante no, Sora al parecer no soporta a Luna, Que les deparara a los que se irán a la misión, podrán llevarse bien Luna y Sora, eso mas en el siguiente episodio llamado: **UN MOMENTO, UNA DECISION**


	6. Cap 06: Un momento una decision

**CAP 06: UN MOMENTO, UNA DECISION**

* * *

La cena se había servido, los elegidos habían trabajado en repartir los alimentos de los demás, la cena se había convertido en una comedia, Tai desde un sitio en alto miraba en una mesa aparte como Luna y Sora estaban tratando de cenar, veía como ambas estaban de un humor endemoniado parecía como dos gotas de agua, ninguna hablaba, podía ver a Luna como poco a poco tomaba la cadena y se preparaba para algo.

En ese momento Sora toma su vaso y empieza a beber cuando Luna "accidentalmente" deja caer su cuchara al suelo, entonces de un movimiento rudo jala el brazo encadenado jalando el vaso manchando a Sora sus ropas.

-Uppss lo siento.

Nota que se queda mirando a la chica en cuestión, pero podía notar que ella también se había dado cuenta de que lo hizo a propósito así que puede notar que Luna deja de usar su mano que esta encadenada, así mismo lo hace sora, en eso nota que Luna toma su plato de comida con la mano libre, entonces nota que Sora toma un pedazo una pieza a de pan y ve que aunque momentáneamente toma la cadena y hace un movimiento extraño el cual hace que la cadena salga volando hacia la mano libre de Luna lanzando su plato a su rostro manchándolo de comida.

-Uppss lo siento.

-Eso fue a propósito

-Como lo compruebas.

-No necesito comprobarlo, sé que eres culpable.

-Entonces estamos a mano.

-Nunca lo estaremos, por tu culpa estamos encadenadas, te dije que deberíamos de buscar por donde te dije y no... La señorita amorosa se va por donde quiere.

-Eso no es cierto, revisamos donde me indicaste y que encontramos... ¡NADA, ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA!

-Eso no es cierto, encontré un prendedor que había perdido, es la única pertenencia que tengo.

Todos los Digimons que estaban ahí, discretamente se van retirando del sitio, estar cerca del caos era equivalente a ser asesinada por ellas, las dos tenían un carácter muy temperamental.

Lentamente Tai que estaba sentado en lo alto comiendo observaba todo, se sentía mal por hacer esto a su amiga de la infancia; tan concentrado esta, que no se da cuenta de que Matt se le acerca.

-Tai debemos hablar.

-Hablemos después de regresar, lo que me quieras decir, dímelo en otro momento, lo mas importante es destruir esa torre.

Matt se sienta al lado de Tai y ambos observan la discusión de ambas, parecían niñas chiquitas, pero aun él no se puede quitar esa imagen de la mirada de Sora, era una mirada muy distinta a la que ella le ha hecho a él, finalmente mira la escena y dice- Crees que podremos ganar esta vez.

-No lo se; pero no debemos de desanimarnos debo de cumplir con mi promesa, debo de regresar a Luna al mundo real para que ella recupere su memoria.

-Lo se, amigo, lo se muy bien, pero aun así me preocupa el hecho de que no conozcamos el enemigo ni nuestros aliados.

-Tienes razón, pero que podemos hacer, si no nos arriesgamos el Digimundo será destruido y nosotros derrotados, no quiero eso.

-Si, lo mejor es irnos después de la cena, como lo estableciste en tu plan.

Horas después...

Sora y Luna se iban a una nueva habitación con una cama mas grande, ya era muy noche y no habían logrado encontrar los Digivices, tan molestas estaban las dos que ya se habían liado a golpes dos veces, no podían evitar enfrentarse.

En eso Luna toma una almohada y se la lanza hacia el rostro de ella, con un movimiento rápido Sora lo esquiva apenas, Sora toma otra almohada y se la lanza, ella trata de esquivar el ataque; pero esta inteligentemente tensa la cadena de tal modo de que Luna no pueda esquivarla

Esta recibe el golpe en el rostro, Luna observa el rostro de Sora ve su rostro de superioridad, esto hace que nuevamente se enoje con ella, no puede soportar ese semblante de superioridad, así que tomando la almohada entre sus manos lanza esta a su estomago, Sora intenta esquivar el golpe pero Luna repitiendo lo mismo que le hace Sora tensa la cadena recibiendo el golpe en el estomago.

Ella solo se dobla del dolor, nuevamente ambas chocan sus mansos y tratan de tirarse.

-Eres una tramposa, me golpeaste en el rostro.

-Y tu me golpeaste en el estomago.

-Si ver tu cara retorcerse del dolor es algo que disfruto.

-Serás...

-Seré que... una idiota... una ingrata...

-Olvídalo...- suelta Sora las manos de Luna y se levanta. Se dirige al baño con la intensión de quitarse su ropa y ponerse algo para dormir.

Entonces se da cuenta de dos cosas, una no puede alejarse de Luna y la otra no se puede quitar su ropa. Mira el rostro de Luna y ve que ella ya se dio cuenta de eso, pone una sonrisa burlona y esta siente nuevamente las ganas de golpearla pero se contiene, así que simplemente va a la cama y se sienta.

-Por favor tratemos de descansar algo, mañana hay cosas que hacer.

-Estoy de acuerdo.

Finalmente sin poder cambiarse de ropa se acuestan las dos a dormir.

Unos minutos después...

_Era un día soleado, aun con el sol había grandes nubes que lo cubrían por ratos; pero nada que implicara que fuera a llover._

_Sora caminaba en medio del parque, en su mano derecha sostenía una pequeña mano, por ratos miraba a esa mano y veía junto a ella una silueta, no podía observarla bien, solo podía intuir que era un niño, además en su cabeza del niño veía otra silueta igual de un Digimon, pero le sucedía igual no podía identificar que clase de Digimon es._

_Veía como por ratos se detenía su andar y se agachaba a la silueta, con mucho tacto y cuidado le arreglaba su cabello, sino le acomodaba su ropa o le ataba el cordón de su tenis._

_Mientras hacia eso, le daba mimos y caricias, finalmente ve a lo lejos que van llegando a su destino, se trata de una cafetería en donde ve a dos siluetas mayores con su respectivo Digimon sentados._

_Ve a Tai y a Matt que están sentados en un café en el centro del parque, ve como la silueta se suelta de su mano y corre hacia Tai, ella ve que la silueta le grita- papa... papa ya llegamos..._

_Ve como él se levanta y carga en sus brazos a la pequeña silueta, observa con mucho cuidado como hace mimos, ve como ella llega junto a Tai y la besa apasionadamente, de reojo mira a Matt y este sonríe como si nada le afectara. ¿Que diablos esta pasando?_

_Al poco rato ve que llega también una silueta era de una mujer de pelo castaño y en brazos cargaba un pequeño bulto, ve como la mujer rubia se acerca a Matt y se besan._

_Ve como el tiempo pasa, como poco a poco hablan de cosas que no comprende, ve que la Silueta se levanta de su sitio y empieza a correr en el sitio donde estaban unos columpios_

_Ve que Tai y los demás platican, puede notar el ambiente feliz y tranquilo del lugar, de repente mira a los juego y ve que la silueta pequeña ha desaparecido._

_Ella se levanta y le dice a Tai unas palabras que no logra entender, rápidamente sale a buscar a su hijo que se había salido quien sabe a donde._

_De repente el cielo se torna rojo sangre, no sabe lo que sucede, entonces desesperada busca la silueta y escucha en medio del caos un lloriqueo, rápidamente corre hacia donde surge, encuentra a su hijo enfrente de un Digimon que jamás había visto, este estaba en un estado total de locura._

_De repente este hace uso de su poder hace levantar las rocas de todo el sitio, ella usando su cuerpo protege al niño, lastimándose su espalda por algunas piedras que le golpean._

_Así mismo ve como Biyomon Digievoluciona a Garudamon y con toda su fuerza ataca al otro Digimon, podía escuchar la voz de este que le gritara que huyera._

_Haciendo caso a su compañera toma al pequeño ser y empieza a correr hacia donde esta Tai y Matt, cuando llega nota que el sitio donde estaba hace unos momentos es un total caos, grandes pedazos de tierra habían sido levantadas, arboles estaban incendiados, ve a lo lejos ve a WarGreymon y Metal Garurumon que se dirigían hacia donde estaba el Digimon._

_En ese momento noto que la silueta se pone inquieta y dice algo que no logra comprender, en ese momento lo baja al suelo y antes de que ella le dijera algo la pequeña silueta corre hacia donde esta el Digimon que esta destruyendo todo._

_Antes de que pudiera dar unos paso el Digimon aparece enfrente de la silueta ve que encima de ellos se forma una bola de energía y que va dirigida hacia esta, siente como todo se mueve en cámara lenta mientras ella corre para alcanzar a la silueta pequeña, cuando este dispara ella protege con su cuerpo a la pequeña silueta._

_Siente como poco a poco la vida se le escapaba de su cuerpo, ve la silueta y con una sonrisa dice- no es tu culpa Ke..._

Sora despertaba abruptamente, que había sido eso, había sido en un principio un sueño, el cual se transformo poco a poco en una pesadilla, mira a su alrededor y ve que Luna esta con las rodillas recogidas sobre la cama.

-Disculpa te desperté- comenta Luna un poco preocupada.

-No, solo tuve una pesadilla- dice Sora un poco sudada, al mismo tiempo que revisa el reloj que esta en la cómoda y marca 3:26 am.

-Te tengo envidia Sora, tú puedes soñar, en cambio yo, aunque cierre mis ojos y trate de dormir, no tengo nada, ni un sueño ni pesadillas- dice Luna mientras hunde su rostro entre sus piernas y empieza a gimotear.

Que estaba haciendo, la chica no tiene nada propio en este momento, en ese momento ella se acerca y le toma del hombro.

-Lo siento, no sé que paso, estaba tan molesta contigo que me la tome personal y no recordé cual es tu situación. Recuerda que nos tienes a todos nosotros, ahora somos tu familia- le dice tratando de reconfortarla.

-deberías de dormir un poco mas mañana hay que levantarnos temprano para despedir al grupo de incursión- dice Luna un poco mas contenta.

Sora simplemente muestra su sonrisa mirando la inocencia de su forzada compañera, ella también se acuesta nuevamente, mientras las dos se acomodan comenta- crees que aun ellos están aquí, ellos ya se fueron.

-Que tratas de decir.

-Eso, que ellos ya se fueron hacia la primera torre, justo después de la cena.

-¿Qué te hace estar tan segura?

-Lo se, conozco a Tai desde que éramos niños, siempre ha sido un chico muy valiente y atolondrado, el actúa antes de pensar, siempre ando deteniéndolo, casi suelo ser la voz de la razón, Matt siempre ha sido un chico serio, en nuestro primer viaje el actuaba siempre como el lobo solitario del grupo, siempre tratando de ser genial, sus personalidades de ambos, siempre chocaban, aun me pregunto como es que ellos lograron transformarse en los amigos que son ahora- dice sora mirando fijamente a Luna.

-Sora te puedo preguntar algo y no te molestas- dice Luna mirándola muy seriamente.

-si, puedes preguntarme lo que sea.

-Sora cuando hablaste de Tai, pude notar que tu mirada brillaba más intensamente, y en cambio cuando hablas de Matt pude notar que tu mirada era una mirada tierna pero sin esa luminosidad, acaso has tomado la decisión correcta en tomar a Matt como tu novio.

Sora se queda estática, quería gritarle y decirle que tenia el novio mas perfecto del mundo, dulce, atento, considerado; pero por que siente esa molestia cada vez que Tai esta junto a Luna o cuando ella ayuda en algo a Tai, sentía que la sangre le hervía, cuando iba a contestarle mira a su compañera y ve que ella esta dormida, puede notar su rostro relajado como si ella realmente necesitara las palabras que le había dicho.

Así que también decide dormir ya que aun con todo esto debería de encontrar su Digivice, conociendo a Tai él lo hará del modo difícil, lentamente cierra sus ojos y puede dormir durante un rato.

Dos días después...

Estaban por enésima vez en el cuarto del servidor, ya habían revisado todo el sitio varias veces, pero no encontraban nada, tan desesperada estaba Luna que de plano se acuesta en el suelo.

-Luna levántate no puedes estar tirada ahí en ese sitio, te vas a resfriar.

-No quiero "mami", levántame...

-No seas payasa.

Ambas se quedan mirando y empiezan a reír, en estos dos días ambas se habían logrado conocer un poco, y han logrado limar sus diferencias y empezar a llevarse un poco mejor, en eso Sora nota que la maquina principal empieza a tintinear unas de sus pantallas, Luna al darse cuenta de eso, por instinto levanta sus piernas al aire y de un fuerte impulso se levanta del suelo. Y las dos se dirigen rápidamente a la maquina, así que Luna toca el teclado, y ve que la pantalla principal se abre una ventana en blanco, era como un especie de chat.

-** Hola, Izzy... estas ahí.**

**- No, soy Sora... ¿Quien eres?**

**- soy M&TA, ¿Quien eres? debo de hablar urgentemente con Izzy.**

**- Soy Luna, estoy con Sora, Izzy no se encuentra, ellos se fueron a la torre.**

**- Luna, Tu quien eres? No eres del grupo de elegidos.**

**- No lo soy, solo alguien que entro al Digimundo por accidente.**

**- Eso no importa, realmente necesito hablar con Izzy de inmediato.**

**- Lo siento, pero se fue con Tai a destruir la torre**

**- Maldición, debí dormir de mas, necesito hablar con el, es que hay un bug en la actualización que les mande para los Digivices.**

**- Como que un Bug.**

**- Si hay un bug que encontré hace unos minutos en la actualización que hizo mi compañero de equipo, se trata sobre el tiempo que dura la Digievolucion.**

**- No entiendo?**

**- Es que en esta Digievolucion tiene un limite de tiempo, es decir que esta dura cierto tiempo y cuando termina el tiempo estipulado todo regresa a la normalidad.**

**- Como pudiste hacer un error así.**

**- No había tiempo para pruebas.**

**- Entonces iré a buscar a ken o a Yolei para que a ellos les de el parche.**

**- No... A ustedes les daré la actualización no podemos darnos el lujo de perder tiempo en que ustedes vayan a buscar a alguien, extiendan sus Digivices al infrarrojo.**

Ambas se quedan congeladas, ahora estaban en un dilema, Sora mira a Luna y entonces Sora dice- préstame el teclado.

**- Siento que te vas a enojar, pero la verdad es que no los tenemos, tuvimos un problema entre nosotras.**

-Piyomon, Leadmon vayan por alguien, quien sea, no podemos perder mas tiempo, nosotros le explicaremos la situación, ¡Vayan, rápido!

En eso salen ellos dos, mientras tantos ven el monitor de la pantalla sin ningún movimiento, ambas chicas se sienten nerviosas

**-... ... ... ... ... ...**

**-... ... ... ... ... ...**

**-... ... ... ... ... ...**

**-... ... ... ... ... ...**

**-... ... ... ... ... ...**

**-... ... ... ... ... ...**

**-... ... ... ... ... ...**

-¿Crees que este haya molestado con nosotros?

**-... ... ... ... ... ...**

**-... ... ... ... ... ...**

**-... ... ... ... ... ...**

**-... ... ... ... ... ...**

**-... ... ... ... ... ...**

**-... ... ... ... ... ...**

-No lo se, pero espero que cuando alguien llegue esto se resuelva

**-... ... ... ... ... ...**

**-... ... ... ... ... ...**

**-... ... ... ... ... ...**

**-... ... ... ... ... ...**

**-... ... ... ... ... ...**

**-Tercer cajón a la derecha del escritorio de este cuarto, ahí están sus Digivices. ¡RAPIDO QUE ESPERAN!**

Rápidamente ambas chicas se levantan y corren hacia el cajón, nuevamente lo abren y ve que tiene muchas cosas, entre revistas de moda, circuitos, Luna empieza a retirar todas esas cosas y hasta el fondo encuentra en un sobre amarillo.

Sora lo toma rápidamente y lo abre, ve que ahí están sus Digivices, contenta lo toma y le entrega el suyo a Luna, por las prisas tiran el sobre y no se dan cuenta que dentro del sobre había otro mas pequeño el cual ignoraron olímpicamente.

**- Ya tenemos nuestros Digivices, estamos listos.**

**- Solo esperen un minuto.**

**- ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**- ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**- ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**- ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**- ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**- ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**- Listo ahora extiendan sus Digivices.**

Ambas chicas lo extienden y sienten nuevamente como este se empieza a entibiar, era una sensación extraña pero agradable, después de un minuto ambos dispositivos se normalizan.

Muy bien chicas deben de darse prisa, también iré a pelear los alcanzare en un par de horas.

Ambas chicas asienten, cuando se abre la puerta aparece Mimi con Palmon y ven a ambas chicas dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

-No tenemos tiempo para explicaciones debemos irnos, por favor espera que llegue alguien mas activar el portal.

Sin darle tiempo a contestar algo ambas chicas salen hacia el elevador, cuando llegan rápidamente se internan a él y bajan al nivel donde esta el portal, al llegar al sitio Luna se detiene, no podía caminar, nuevamente su miedo a las alturas la dominaba, en eso siente que alguien toma su mano y mira a Sora que con una mirada reconfortante le digiera miles de cosas.

Ella asiente y toma su mano con fuerza, mientras que amabas empiezan a caminar ese trayecto, la sensación del vértigo era algo que no podía soportar, algo en la mente de Luna le decía que tenia miedo, algo en su pasado que no podía recordar le gritaba que había pasado por una situación que le provocaba eso; pero al sentir la mano de Sora le daba una extraña tranquilidad que no podía comprender pero que le era reconfortante.

Al final llegaban al portal, entonces escuchan la voz de Mimi que dice- Sora, Luna ya leí lo que se escribió en el chat que tuvieron M&TA y sé que deben de ir, solo tengan cuidado.

Ambas chicas asienten y Mimi viéndolas desde un monitor ella usa los códigos que le dejo en el chat M&TA en el chat antes de desconectarse. Ingresa los códigos y ve como se abre el portal, al mismo tiempo ve como tanto Sora como Luna y ambos Digi acompañantes.

Minutos después se cierra el portal, mientras tanto Mimi se acerca a un cajón y toma una revista y la hojea mientras trata de mantenerse tranquila ya que llevan varios días y no se han comunicado, ella no puede controlarse y tira la revista al piso y por un momento se abre en medio de sus paginas.

En medio de su berrinche ella nuevamente patea la revista cerrándola y mostrando que se trata de una revista de modas...

Mientras tantos Con Sora y Luna...

Habían llegado a un sitio terrible, podían sentir como sus pies se hundían los pies en el fango putrefacto, el aire era un olor terrible, nauseabundo, ambas sentían las terribles ganas de vomitar pero tenían que soportar, con cuidado empiezan a caminar hasta llegar al sitio.

Podían ver a lo lejos la torre que se levantaba, pero había algo aun mas extraño, no podía ver signos de batalla, ¿Que estaba sucediendo?

En ese momento escuchan una gran explosión y ven lo que sucedía, cerca de la torre se podía ver cientos de Digihuevos tirados, y veían ahí en medio del caos seis siluetas tiradas.

Ambas chicas se acercan y ven que Kary, Tk e Izzy están tirados en el suelo y que apenas pueden levantarse, Nota que Izzy se levanta y Tentomon nuevamente se levanta y trata de volar.

-Se acercan mas- dice Izzy

En ese momento Luna y Sora se acercan, Sora aterrada mira que Kary tiene una pie torcido y se le nota que se le esta formando un terrible moretón, mientras que Tk tiene entablado su brazo.

-Tentomon Digievoluciona- dice Izzy mientras extiende su Digivice, pero nota que no sucede nada, ve como el cielo se llena de Vilemons

-Esto será muy difícil- dice Luna que mira el cielo.

Mientras tanto en otro lado...

Milleniumon estaba sentado en una gran columna, su cuerpo estaba estático, no podía decirse si estaba respirando, lentamente abre la boca y dice- al parecer enviaron refuerzo, es interesante, he usando mi poder y he visto lo que sucederá, ¿Que opinas Phantom?

En la base de la columna había un trono, en este estaba sentada una joven de 15 años, su pelo era castaño, cabello recogido pero algo alborotado, estaba vestida con una camisa negra con un encaje rojo y su falda era larga roja con dibujos de flores negras con una de las piernas entreabierta y unos guantes medios rotos. En su rostro llevaba un antifaz casi igual a M&TA.

-Es interesante, saber que hagan lo que hagan no podrán derrotar a mi general que he elegido para esa torre- dice Phantom al momento que se levanta y ve un mapa del Digimundo mirando la composición de la corrupción de este.

**Continuara…**

**Notas del autor:** Que les pareció este episodio, quien será la chica que apareció junto a Milleniumon acaso este Digimon tiene un Digiacompañante, Que habrá sido el sueño de Sora, acaso sus deseos frustrados o algo mas, Quien será el general que resguarda esta Torre, podrán ella llegar a tiempo donde esta Tai y Matt, Eso y mas llamado: **LA PRIMERA TORRE.**


	7. Cap 07: La primera torre

**LA PRIMERA TORRE**

* * *

Bueno, después de unos meses de estar perdido, por fin regreso a las andadas, al final del episodio hay unas cuantas notificaciones, espero que traten de comprender que es por la falta de tiempo lo cual no hago grandes avances con mis historias, espero su comprensión, y espero que disfruten de este episodio tanto como yo disfrute en escribirlo.

* * *

POV Luna

¿Qué estoy haciendo?, yo no tengo madera de héroe, estoy totalmente a la merced del enemigo, no solo yo, también Sora está en peligro, por mi culpa ella esta ciega, siento que voy a explotar sino grito o lloro, para mí es muy difícil avanzar, tengo dudas, ¿realmente soy alguien que deba estar aquí?.

Habrá sido un error el que yo entrara al Digimundo, existirá una razón por la cual haya entrado, no lo sé, no lo sé, maldición, quisiera saber quién soy, eso de no tener memoria es terrible, ver como los demás piensan en sus familias, aunque no estén aquí ellos puedo sentir esa cercanía entre ellos, los envidio, yo ni siquiera recuerdo si tengo familia.

Sigo subiendo este camino angosto, no hay nada ningún barandal para sostenerse, siento como mis piernas tiemblan del miedo, lo sabía, soy una cobarde, una gran cobarde, no tengo el valor para dar un paso adelante; pero aun así, debo de llegar a la cima de la torre, debo de entregarles el parche para que no pierdan la Digievolucion. Solo tengo esta oportunidad y si fallo entonces no solo corren el riesgo de fallar, sino que tanto Tai como Matt mueran por mi culpa.

… … … …

… … … …

… … … …

… … … …

… … … …

… … … …

Tengo miedo... tengo mucho miedo... alguien, por favor... alguien... ayúdenme...

Fin POV Luna

Luna subía por los barandales, a su lado Sora caminaba a su lado, tenía los ojos cerrados, el ataque del Digimon le había dejado una gran quemadura en sus ojos, aun se sentía culpable por su imprudencia ella saliera lastimada, mientras avanzan se pone a recordar lo que había pasado.

Mientras seguían subiendo por las escaleras podía escuchar los ruidos de la pelea era un sonido terrible, se podía escuchar explosiones gritos de dolor y maldiciones, mira discretamente a Sora y nota que ella está frunciendo el ceño era como si ella desde donde estaban pudiera escuchar claramente lo que sucede.

-Estas bien Sora- pregunta Luna mostrando su rostro muy serio y preocupado.

-Si estoy bien, solo preocupada, ¿Qué tanto falta para llegar a la cima de la torre?- vuelve a preguntar Sora mostrando un poco de desesperación.

Mientras subían ella recordaba el momento en que ella quedo ciega.

Flash Back.

Estaban en una situación crítica los Vilemons estaban alrededor de todos ellos, Izzy ya les había dicho que Tai y Matt estaban peleando contra, mientras Sora revisaba el brazo entablillado de Tk, Luna tomaba los Digivices de Izzy y les pasaba el parche, después de unos minutos de estar en esta situación, termina de pasarles el parche.

-Tentomon Digievoluciona- dice Izzy nuevamente, ve como esta vez el Digivice funciona correctamente, ve como este Digievoluciona de Tentomon a Mega Kabuterimon, al ver eso todos los hacen, y ve que todos salen a pelear.

-Luna, Sora, es indispensable que vayan a la torre y traten de entregarle el parche, sino estarán en grandes problemas- dice Kari muy preocupada.

En ese momento ambas asienten, pero nota a Luna un poco dudosa, al ver eso deduce que ella está dudando de que si será capaz de hacer lo necesario, así que pone su mano en su hombro y con un gesto le dice que está bien.

-Luna no dudes, yo te protegeré- dice Leormon muy seguro de sí.

Ella se agacha y acaricia a su Digimon acompañante, en ese momento tanto Biyomon como Leormon empieza a correr junto a Sora y a Luna, mientras avanzan a la torre puede notar como en poco tiempo el cielo se llena de miles de Vilemons, iba a ser una batalla épica, en ese momento ve como Luna se tropieza cayendo al suelo, con cuidado se acerca a ella, le extiende su mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

En ese momento sin darse cuenta los 4 aparece un Vilemon detrás de Sora, Luna al ver el ataque, Luna jala a Sora al suelo y ambas ven como el ataque pasa por un lado, en eso ella ve como el sitio está rodeado de Vilemon y nuevamente son atacados por otro Vilemon, Sora roda junto a Luna esquivando el ataque.

Luna ve que otro se acerca ella trata de levantarse pero aparece otro, en ese momento ve que no puede mover, de repente el Digivice de Luna se activa y ve como Leormon empieza a brillar.

Leormon Digivolve a Lionmon.

**Digianalizador:** Un Digimon Bestia Sagrada que exuda el estilo de un "Rey", a pesar de que es sólo un adulto. Se dice que es un Digimon que se desarrolló de Leormon, pero hay muchos menos individuos sobrevivientes que los de Leonmon, por lo que su existencia se está convirtiendo en una "ilusión". Se tienden a preferir la captura de presa que es más fuerte que él, y con frecuencia se ha observado que comienza un ataque contra un Digimon último sin siquiera pestañear. Sus movimientos especiales son el cargar y luego liberar la electricidad generada en su melena (Tormenta del Rey), y atacar con el objetivo de morder constantes puntos vitales del oponente con sus colmillos (Golpe Crítico).

**Tormenta del Rey:** Dispara un rayo de su boca con un poder inmenso.

**Golpe Crítico: **Ataca al enemigo mordiéndolo en sus partes del cuerpo más vitales.

-Golpe critico- grita Lionmon al momento que destruía al Vilemon.

-Biyomon Digivolve a Birdramon, Birdramon Digivolve a Garudamon- decía Biyomon al momento que Digievolucionaba.

-Alas de espada- grita Garudamon al momento que lanzaba su técnica y así eliminar a varios de esos Digimons, Luna ayuda a levantarse, ambas están sucias, el pantalón de ambas están con hoyos.

-te encuentras bien- dice Sora mostrando una genuina preocupación.

-Sí, estoy bien, gracias Sora- contesta Luna con sus ojos rojos.

En ese momento detrás de un montículo de rocas que está detrás de Luna, aparece otro Vilemon, este nuevamente se lanza al ataque, Sora al darse cuenta nuevamente jala a Luna evitando nuevamente el ataque, rápidamente ambas chicas comienzan a correr, en eso no se dan cuenta que había una piedra en el camino, la cual nuevamente tropiezan cayendo.

Se da cuenta de que Garudamon y Lionmon están muy lejos tratando de detener al ejercito de Vilemon, en eso nuevamente Vilemon lanza su poder, Luna que estaba debajo de Sora al ver el ataque se mueve rápidamente alejándose del peligro nuevamente; pero ninguna de las dos se da cuenta de que a Sora se le había caído un estuche de maquillaje que por el impacto del momento se había abierto y en este tenía un espejo.

Entonces nuevamente Sora ve el ataque de Vilemon y nuevamente se gira acercándose al estuche de maquillaje, Sora queda de espalda y el Digimon vuelve a atacar y ella solo logra moverse un poco; pero el ataque se impacta en el estuche y una parte del poder se impacta tanto en el Vilemon que estaba atacando.

Luna había cerrado los ojos cuando había movido a Sora, y no los había abierto, tenía miedo de lo que les pasara, cerrados los ojos sintió como Sora la había hecho rodar otra vez, en sus pensamientos estaba "Esas malditas cadenas si no las tuviéramos podríamos separarnos"

En eso escucha un grito, ella abre los ojos, ve a Sora que se había quitado de encima de ella, tenía sus manos cubriendo su rostro, al mismo tiempo estaba en suelo gritando del dolor.

-Sora que te sucede- pregunta Luna, preocupada.

-Sora que te sucede- Solo podía observar como ella gritaba del dolor, y se revolcaba en el suelo, Luna la toma entre sus brazos y la sostiene, ella llora, grita, patalea, Luna solo ve que el dolor de su amiga. Finalmente después de unos minutos ella logra calmarse, lentamente retira sus manos de su rostro y Luna ve con horror que la zona alrededor de los ojos de Sora está ennegrecidos.

-¿Qué te sucedió?- pregunta Luna tratando de contener sus propias lágrimas.

-El ataque de un Vilemon choco en el espejo de mi estuche de maquillaje, haciendo que rebotara, una parte de este ataque destruyo el ataque, mientras que otra parte golpeo mi rostro- dice Sora sintiendo al ardor.

Ella trata de abrir los ojos y Luna ve que estos no tienen iris, sus ojos estaban cubiertos de un manto negro.

-Sora tus ojos- dice Luna mostrando mucha preocupación.

Alza su mano hacia donde está su rostro, tenía el sentimiento se haber perdido la vista, era algo por lo cual habría tiempo para lamentarse, lo importante era llevar el parche, en ese momento se acerca Lionmon.

-Luna, Sora súbanse a mi lomo, los llevare hasta la torre, de ahí estarán por su cuenta, ya que me comento algo Izzy de que si entra otro Digimon, él se dará cuenta de su presencia- dice Lionmon al momento que se agachaba de tal modo que ambas suban.

-Es hora de seguir avanzando- dice Sora al momento que tomaba a Luna de la mano y se dirigían hacia Lionmon para seguir avanzando.

Fin del Flash Back.

Seguían caminando Sora por momentos sentía las ganas de llorar por sus ojos; pero estaba consciente que era una perdida menor si se comparaba con una vida humana, así que se decía así mismo que ya tendría su momento para llorar.

Finalmente escuchan unos ruidos de unas explosiones, ambas chicas se detienen, la situación está mal como para echarla a perder. Así que Luna se acerca a la entrada y con cuidado mira lo que sucede.

Ve que era un lugar circular alto como más de 30 metros, la iluminación es pobre apenas había como dos o tres lámparas que iluminaban el sitio, así mismo ve que hay grandes huecos en la pared y montículos de tierra formados, ve un Digimon que tiene la forma de un Arlequín con cuatro espadas en su espalda.

-"TOMA ESTO PIEDMON"- escuchaba el grito de Tai, en eso siente que la mano de Sora empieza a temblar, entonces se da cuenta de que este Digimon es más peligroso de lo que parece.

Así que nota que está muy distraído peleando con otros dos Digimons, en eso ella ve que hay un montículo de piedras que está cerca de Matt, así con cuidado afianza la mano de Sora y de un susurro le dice lo que van a hacer, ella asiente y de desplazan rápidamente al montículo de piedras.

En eso nota que los dos Digimons que jamás había visto caen al suelo, en eso ve que una luz los cubre, cuando desaparece solo puede ver que se trata de Agumon y Gabumon.

Mientras tanto con Tai y Matt.

Ambos miraban como se había perdido la Digievolucion de sus digi-acompañantes, la situación era crítica, así que notan que ambos se levantan.

-Estoy bien, podemos seguir trabajando- dice Gabumon.

-Yo también puedo pelear Tai, hazme Digievolucionar- dice Agumon

Ambos extienden sus Digivices e intentan de nuevo Digievolucionar, entonces notan que sus dispositivos no reaccionan y se empiezan a preocupar, ya que si no logran Digievolucionar a Agumon y Gabumon, estarán a la merced de Piedmon.

-Matt, huye y escóndete, trata de ver por qué no Digievoluciona, yo te hare ganar todo el tiempo que necesites- dice Tai al momento que empieza a lanzarle piedras a Piedmon para evitar que el haga uso de sus técnicas.

Matt quiere replicar, no puede dejar a su amigo solo, nunca se lo perdonaría, en eso siente que algo suave golpea su pantalón, ve discretamente al suelo y ve que hay una piedra pegada, ve que otra piedra pequeña pasa por un lado de su zapato, ve que discretamente que la piedra salió del montículo de piedras que estaba detrás de él, con cuidado se acerca al sitio, sabía lo que estaba haciendo era lo más estúpido, en vez de estar revisando ese lugar, debería de ayudar a Tai a derrotar a Piedmon.

Cuando está cerca del montículo, ve que unas piedras de estas se desmoronan, había alguien ahí, así que mira a Piedmon, ve como Tai y Agumon mantienen entretenido a Piedmon, así que un poco distraído se acerca más al montículo, cuando siente que algo lo jala abruptamente, cuando se da cuenta tenía unas manos cubriendo su boca, para evitar que hiciera un ruido, ve que se trata de Luna lo tiene bien sujeto, entonces se pregunta, ¿Qué diablos está pasando?, en eso nota que otras mano lo palpan muy desordenadamente, el alza la vista, ve a Sora que tiene los ojos cerrados, ve como con sus manos tienta sus brazos hasta que finalmente llega a sus manos, extiende su Digivice y lo coloca en posición.

Ve como de un momento este se pone tibio, después de unos tediosos segundos donde escuchaban las maldiciones de Piedmon, finalmente se enfría, Luna acerca su boca al oído de Matt y le susurra.

"Con esto podrás Digievolucionar sin ningún problema, nosotros nos acercaremos a Tai, para darles el parche"

Este asiente, aunque estaba nervioso, debido al estado de Sora, era demasiado obvio que ella estaba ciega, así que sale de su escondite.

"Gabumon Digievoluciona"

-Gabumon Warp Digivolve a Metal Garurumon- grita Gabumon al momento de Digievolucionar.

En eso Metal Garurumon empieza a atacar y la batalla nuevamente se vuelve encarnizada, Tai se acerca a Matt, antes de que intercambiaran ideas, ve como Metal Garurumon destruye el montículo de piedras, Matt trata de estar impasible, el espera que Sora y Luna no estén ahí, finalmente se disipa el polvo y ve que no hay nada.

Rápidamente Metal Garurumon se levanta y se sale disparado Matt se sube encima de él y le da la mano a Tai, este se monta, de un movimiento rápido empiezan a volar, Metal Garurumon ataca a Piedmon, y Agumon desde el suelo, mientras tanto Matt mira una cosa y sin decirle nada a Tai, lo tira desde el aire.

Tai caía al suelo desde el aire, no podía entender por qué lo había hecho, cuando siente que no había chocado con el suelo, en cambio era sujetado por dos cuerpos, antes de que pudiera decir alguna palabra, nuevamente es tapado la boca para que no pudieran emitir un solo ruido.

El mira y ve que tanto Luna como Sora habían evitado su caída, no entendía lo que sucedía, en eso siente como unas manos toquetea su brazo, ve que se trata de Sora, la mira el rostro y se da cuenta de que ella esta ciega, ve que su mano llega a donde está el Digivice, ella coloca su Digivice como corresponde

Tai con su otra mano, toma la mano de Sora, y con uno de sus dedos empieza a hacer un pequeño golpeteo, mientras EL Digivices de Tai recibe el parche, el sigue golpeteando su mano, finalmente Sora casi en un susurro inaudible dice.

_"No te preocupes Tai, estoy bien, concéntrate en derrotar a Piedmon, lo mío puede esperar"_

Tai asiente y nuevamente vuelve a darle de golpe con el dedo sobre su mano, Luna puede notar como ella se sonroja y sonríe, no entiende como en una situación así, ambos pueden sonreír, finalmente Sora vuelve a decir en un susurro.

_"Está bien Tai, como tu digas"_

En ese momento se termina de instalar el parche y el entiende que ella llegaron aquí solo para entregar esto, así que este se levanta y sale de donde están escondidos.

"Agumon Digievoluciona"

"Agumon Warp a WarGreymon"

Piedmon ve que nuevamente ese gusano de Agumon había vuelto a Digievolucionar, solo le había quitado la vista unos segundos tanto a Tai como a Matt, ¿Qué diablos habían hecho para poder Digievolucionar?

Ve que tanto Metal Garurumon como WarGreymon empezaban a ser más poderoso, entonces decide hacer eso, ya que si no lo hace va a perder.

-Tontos Digimons creen que eso es poder, yo ya estoy en otro nivel, si quieren que lo demuestre lo verán- decía Piedmon mientras al momento que usando sus manos hace aparecer una manta blanca, y la pasa entre sus manos y piernas, entonces como si hubieran estado ocultos aparece pesas de un tamaño grande.

Él se las quita y antes de que se dieran cuenta ellos, ambos Digimons estaban golpeados, no habían visto de donde había provenido el ataque.

-Terra Force- grita WarGreymon.

-Aliento de lobo metálico- grita Metal Garurumon.

Ambos ataques lo esquiva Piedmon, ni siquiera mostrar un atisbo de duda, en eso se levanta en el aire.

-Hechizo final- grita Piedmon, pero en vez de dirigirlos a los Digiacompañantes de Tai y Matt, lo dirige hacia todos los montículos de piedra que estaban esparcidos.

En eso destruyen todos los montículos y en uno muy cercano Piedmon descubre a Sora y a Luna, Luna había cubierto con su cuerpo a Sora. Piedmon al darse cuenta de la presencia de ellas dos solo sonríe...

Minutos después...

Piedmon atacaba sin piedad, ya había logrado estrellar tanto a WarGreymon como Metal Garurumon en una pared cercana, la batalla había sido una total locura varias partes de la torre estaban destruidas, Sora y Luna que apenas habían logrado darle la actualización a Tai y a Matt se dedicaban solo a escapar; pero nada había funcionado, Piedmon aún mantenía un gran control sobre el sitio.

Luna buscaba a Matt y a Tai, finalmente encuentra a Matt, inconsciente, ve que esta recargado en una pared, tenía su pierna atrapada entre los escombros de la torre, mientras busca a Tai y ve que él está en medio de unos escombros, en las mismas condiciones que Matt.

Piedmon reía, ya había logrado derrotar a los Digimons de nivel mega, los Digimons acompañantes de Sora y Luna no estaban cerca, así que sería fácil acabar con ellas, con paso lento se dirige hacia ella.

-Resplandor final- gritaba Piedmon mientras lanzaba su ataque, Sora al escuchar el nombre del ataque, ella se gira y cubre el cuerpo de Luna, ella ve como de la nada surge una explosión lanzándola lejos a ambas.

Cuando se da cuenta de lo que pasa, ambas están tiradas en el suelo, Sora esta inconsciente, sangrando de la cabeza, alza su rostro y ve que en medio del ataque y ellas estaba parado WarGreymon y Metal Garurumon, ambos habían usado sus cuerpos para rechazar el ataque.

Con un movimiento rápido, Piedmon golpea el cuerpo de ambos, ella solo ve como ambas siluetas salen disparadas destruyendo la pared de la torre, ve como a los dos les cae grandes pedazos de la pared sepultándolos.

-Sabes, eres una pequeña curiosa, no estás involucrada con estos perdedores, así que... te matare en este instante, no te preocupes, ambas morirán instantáneamente- dice Piedmon mostrando su sonrisa maliciosa.

Luna ve que está debajo del cuerpo inconsciente de Sora, debía de salvarla, tenía que hacerlo ella ya la había salvado dos veces, así que se levanta y de un movimiento cubre el cuerpo de Sora con su propio cuerpo, ve como lentamente Piedmon extiende sus manos.

-resplandor final- escucha la voz del Digimon mega, Luna mentalmente se prepara para recibir el ataque, instintivamente cierra sus ojos, no desea ver como ese ataque con su vida, debía de aceptarlo, era débil, incompetente, carecía de características que había visto en Sora y los demás.

Lentamente escucha el ruido del ataque como se acerca, en ese momento escucha algo que se acerca, y repente siente como el viento y unas cuantas rocas pequeñas golpean su espalda, con cuidado abre los ojos y ve que entre Piedmon y ellas estaba una silueta, era una mujer que vestía ropa negra muy ajustada, y encima de esto, usaba una bata blanca de doctor, su pelo largo rubio le daba hasta la mitad de su espalda, no puede ver su rostro, ya que nota que una parte de este está cubierto por una especie de mascara, además nota que debajo de la bata de medico hay un especie de muñequeras de color rojo.

-M&TA, acaso estas viva- grita Piedmon al ver que enfrente de ella estaba como si nada, ella podía ver el rostro, su estupefacción, era como si de la nada viera a un fantasma.

-No soy alguien a quien puedas matar fácilmente- dice M&TA al momento que se daba vuelta y se dirigía hacia donde estaba Luna y Sora.

-Tú eres M&TA, mi nombre es Luna- hablaba Luna estaba nerviosa, la presencia de esa persona era imponente, ve que ella se acerca y con mucho cuidado toma la mano que tiene la esposas y de un movimiento las rompe como si fuera de hilos.

-No hables, esto aún no termina, así que eres la que estaba escribiendo el chat- Luna asiente, en ese momento M&TA revisa el cuerpo de Sora, puede ver que alrededor de ojos tiene una leve quemadura.

-Bueno lo bueno es que aún está viva, veré a los demás si siguen con vida- dice Luna al momento que se levanta y va hacia Matt, Piedmon se pone en el camino de M&TA, este sin ninguna consideración ataca al cuerpo de M&TA con una de sus espadas; este se sorprende ya que la espada de Piedmon atraviesa el cuerpo de M&TA como si fuera una ilusión, este busca en donde esta M&TA, entonces escucha que unas rocas se mueven, ve que donde esta Tai, con cuidado levanta las rocas que tenía sobre su cuerpo, revisa su cuerpo, ve que las piernas está llena de arañones, y que por suerte no aplasto sus piernas.

Tai por un momento reacciona y ve la silueta que lo estaba revisando, pero aún estaba totalmente cansado cierra los ojos y cae nuevamente en la inconsciencia.

-Te tengo maldita zorra- grita Piedmon al momento de enterrar su espada atravesando el cuerpo de M&TA y enterrando la espada en el piso; pero sucede lo mismo, nuevamente había atravesado una ilusión, este molesto ve que está sucediendo y nuevamente escucha rocas moviéndose.

M&TA está levantando las rocas que habían aprisionado la pierna de Matt, este reacciona al sentir el dolor de la pierna, este apenas logra abrir los ojos y dice- ¿Quién eres?

-Por suerte tu pierna no está rota, solo es la lesión superficial, hablaremos después hay algo que debo de resolver- dice M&TA, Matt jura que ve una sonrisa maligna, como si fuera a disfrutar lo que va hacer, en ese momento ve como la espada de Piedmon atraviesa el cuello de M&TA, Matt horrorizado ve la escena, cuando se da cuenta que era una ilusión.

Molesto por ser engañado varias veces por el mismo truco se levanta y busca en donde esta esa persona insolente, trata de localizarla, no va a ser humillado de esta forma, aun cuando él fue el único que logro herirla y así se convirtió en el líder de los generales.

-Estoy detrás de ti- dice M&TA con un tono juguetón, Piedmon se voltea y ella está a menos de un centímetro, este sorprendido se pregunta en qué momento se acerco a él y no lo detecto, de un movimiento rápido se aleja de ella.

-Maldita, ¿Qué cosa eres? o ¿Quién eres?- dice Piedmon, M&TA no se parece nada en su actitud a la chica que se enfrento en el edificio, que trataba de huir ahora no estaba huyendo, lo estaba enfrentado.

-Lo que soy, será un misterio, si logras salir de aquí con vida, dejare que le pregunte a Milleniumon y tal vez te reconozca como verdadero líder de tus generales- dice M&TA mientras mostraba una sonrisa cínica.

Eso hizo enojar a Piedmon que se lanza al ataque sin importarle nada, empieza a atacarlo usando sus espadas, los movimientos que hacían era impresionante, no se podía ver las espadas por su gran velocidad que poseía, en cambio M&TA mostraba dificultades en esquivar las espadas, apenas esquivaba los movimientos por menos de uno a dos milímetros.

Luna observaba la pelea desde lejos y veía que M&TA estaba en peligro, ya que veía que no podría seguir esquivándolo eternamente, desesperadamente trata de levantarse para ayudarla en algo, en eso escucha la voz de M&TA que dice- ni se te ocurra venir, Piedmon es mío- Luna al escuchar las palabras de M&TA mira su rostro, nota un rostro confiado, burlón, como si estuviera disfrutando lo que está haciendo.

-Maldita deja de moverte- grita Piedmon desesperado, ha aumentado la velocidad de sus ataques hasta el máximo y esta persona esquiva sus espadas por la misma distancia- deja de jugar conmigo- vuelve a decir en un tono totalmente molesto y frustrado, alejándose de M&TA, al momento que se arrodillaba al suelo, se tomaba una mano a la altura de su estomago.

-Pensé que eras masoquista, Piedmon, pensé que no te ibas a dar cuenta de los golpes que te estaba dando, mientras hacia el esfuerzo de no reírme por eso que llamas ataques de espadas- dice M&TA al momento que guarda sus manos en la bata de medico.

-Maldita no te burlaras de mi, espadas del triunfo- Piedmon lanza sus espadas, el ataque debería de ser perfecto ya que esta vez aparecen y desaparecen las espadas, ve que su enemigo no me mueve ni un milímetro, el piensa que esta aterrada, ya que no sabe por dónde saldrán los ataques.

En ese momento ve que la chica empieza a reír y dice- crees que estoy aterrada, eres un inútil.

M&TA se gira y de una patada golpea una espada que iba directamente a su corazón, Piedmon se sorprende del primer movimiento, esta empieza a girar sobre su eje, M&TA se queda estática durante un momento en ese momento sin sacar en ningún momento sus manos de la bata de un movimiento rápido golpea con otra patada la otra espada que aparecía por la derecha.

El golpe es tan fuerte que la destruye en ese momento, nuevamente se queda estática, nuevamente el Digimon oscuro ve el rostro de la chica ve su sonrisa burlona como si lo que hubiera hecho no significara ningún esfuerzo, entonces de un movimiento giratorio golpea la espada que estaba girando y sale disparada hacia Piedmon, en el trayecto aparece la última espada tratando de bloquear el viaje de ambas espadas, el impacto de ambas espadas hace que la última se destruye.

Piedmon ve como esa espada se dirige hacia él, el movimiento es tan violento que al tomarla en el aire tratando de evitar el ataque sale disparado varios metros en el suelo, este se queda tirado no sabe qué fue lo que sucedió, solo sabía que su propio ataque lo habían destruido y rechazado.

En eso él se levanta y trata de poner en una posición de ataque, ve que ella está parada en el mismo lugar, eso lo enfurecía, el modo en que destruyo sus espadas del triunfo le da entender que no necesita de sus manos para defenderse. Totalmente fuera de si se lanza al ataque con la última espada que le queda, ve que ella no se mueve ni un milímetro, en ese momento ve que ella solo saca una mano de su bata.

Entonces aun mas fuera de sí lanza un espadazo, no había ningún estilo o técnica solo fuerza bruta, Matt miraba todo desde su lugar la batalla, esa persona había logrado sacar de sus casillas a Piedmon y no lo había golpeado ni una sola vez en serio, en eso ve el movimiento de la espada, y ve como M&TA lo detiene solo usando con su mano, el se queda impresionado ya que el rostro de este se veía la expresión de terror, entonces se da cuenta de que M&TA no solo había detenido la espada de Piedmon con la mano, no lo había detenido con los dedos, había detenido la espada desde su punta con la punta de la uñas de los dedos.

Mientras tanto en el campo de batalla

Angewomon y Magna Angemon terminaban de limpiar el campo de batalla, se podía notar el estado que estaban los 5 Digimons, sus cascos estaban destrozados a un paso de caerse de su cabeza, sus alas se veían sucias, quemadas, Mega Kabuterimon se veía como su caparazón estaba quebrado, Garudamon sus alas estaban quemadas mientras que Leormon se veía lleno de raspones.

-Debemos apresurarnos, hay que ayudar a M&TA ya que nos dijo que él quien resguarda esta torre es Piedmon- dice Izzy muy preocupado, en ese momento se escucha un grito de terror, todos se dan cuenta que algo muy grande está pasando en la torre, así que todos emprenden el vuelo, Garudamon toma entre brazos a Lionmon, sentían que algo muy grande iba a pasar ahí en ese lugar.

Mientras tanto en la torre...

Piedmon estaba aterrado, no solo había destruido sus espadas con los pies, había parado su espada en seco solo deteniendo la punta de su espada con las uñas de su dedo, entonces ve el rostro de ella, por primera vez nota que no está sonriendo, no muestra ninguna señal de que su humor cambie, miraba la comisura de sus labios seria.

En ese momento ve como con un leve movimiento de su mano, rompe la última espada de Piedmon, este al ver que había desaparecido, rápidamente se aleja un poco.

-Truco de payaso- lanza Piedmon varias mantas hacia ella, pero antes de que lleguen a ella, estas se desintegran, ni siquiera llegan a un metro de distancia de ella, este desesperado se lanza a ella, quiere ahorcarla así que lanza sus manos y antes de que la tocara ella toma sus muñecas y siente la fuerza que posee.

-Es hora de terminar con esto, ya me aburrí de ti- dice M&TA con su mirada seria.

En ese momento con un leve movimiento de ambas manos quiebra sus muñecas, Piedmon solo ve como de un momento a otro sus manos se mueven en direcciones distintas a lo normal, siente el dolor de los huesos quebrados, entonces ella se aleja un paso detrás y empieza a golpearlo, en el estomago, en el rostro, en menos de un minuto ella le había dado más de 1000 golpes, Piedmon no podía moverse el daño había sido tan intenso que apenas podía mantenerse de pie.

Ella tan molesta golpea tan fuerte que lo lanza a mas de 15 metros estrellándolo en la pared, el apenas trata de levantarse cuando ve que ella está enfrente de él, se agacha rápidamente, con una mano sostiene su cuerpo y con ambas piernas golpea las rodillas de Piedmon destrozándolas, este nuevamente grita de dolor.

-Van dos, solo falta uno y estaremos a manos- dice M&TA con un tono de voz que no cambia.

Ella nuevamente empieza a golpear a Piedmon, tan fuera de sí estaba que de un momento en vez de golpearlo lo toma de su ropa y lo lanza al aire, este al verse elevado se acomoda y trata de contraatacar, mira donde esta M&TA, no logra localizarla, cuando siente un poderoso golpe en la espalda, siente como algo filoso le atraviesa la espalda, cuando se da cuenta ella estaba con sus dos rodillas quebrándole la espalda.

-Tres, estamos a mano- dice M&TA mientras que en el aire lo vuelve a tomar y con un nuevo impulso lo eleva mas, ella cae al suelo de pie y golpea el suelo, de forma extraña se forma un pico gigantesco que atrapa a Piedmon de su ropa y lo deja colgado a varios metros de altura.

El no podía moverse, el dolor era insoportable todo su cuerpo estaba inmóvil, baja lentamente su mirada y ve como ella ha preparado unas cuantas jeringas, de repente ella las lanza hacia su cuerpo y ve como todas ellas se incrustan, el dolor se siente incrementado, al mismo tiempo siente como su poder se va incrementando, era una sensación agradable, sentía que tenía el poder suficiente para derrotar a Milleniumon,

-Se siente bien ser poderoso, Piedmon- dice M&TA con una sonrisa burlona y continua diciendo- pero sabes algo que he aprendido a lo largo de mi vida es que a veces cuando uno busca poder pierde otra cosa, como en tu ejemplo, te hiciste más poderoso; pero a costa de tus estatus.

Piedmon se queda congelado, que habrá querido decir a costa de sus estatus, el siempre ha sido muy poderoso, así que más poder le viene como anillo al dedo, en eso escucha la voz de M&TA que continua diciendo- en este momento tu hp de vida es cero sobre cero, tus velocidad es cero sobre cero, tus defensas son cero sobre cero, todos tus estatus que tenias se fueron a tu poder de ataque, así que un ataque de una piedra o la caída que tendrás será suficiente para que te destruyas.

Piedmon escucha eso y siente el terror, es estúpidamente poderoso; pero estúpidamente débil, con cualquier ataque él será destruido, en eso escucha unos aplausos, M&TA mira donde surge ese ruido y ve que en lo alto de la torre esta una joven de 15 años, de pelo castaño, cabello recogido pero algo alborotado, estaba vestida con una camisa negra con un encaje rojo y su falda era larga roja con dibujos de flores negras con una de las piernas entreabierta y unos guantes medios rotos. En su rostro llevaba un antifaz casi igual a M&TA, pero de color negro.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunta M&TA, al momento que ponía en una postura defensiva.

-No te preocupes, no te hare daño... por el momento, vine a ver el resultado de la batalla,- dice la silueta al mismo tiempo que desaparece y aparece detrás de ella, M&TA no reacciona que está detrás de ella, pero nota que ella no va a hacer nada, así que la silueta sigue hablando mientras esta empieza a caminar alrededor de M&TA- eres como me dijo Milleniumon, eres un dolor de cabeza, pudiste acabar con Piedmon de un solo golpe; pero no, jugaste con él como si fuera un mero juguete, eres de temer.

-¿Quién eres?- vuelve a preguntar M&TA mostrando una mirada seria.

-Lo siento aun no me he presentado, mi nombre es "Iczan", Milleniumon me conto de muchas cosas, se quién eres, o que eres, se a lo que vienes y te diré que será divertido ver como lo logras- dice Iczan al tiempo que se paraba enfrente de M&TA y mostraba una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Quién eres?- vuelve a preguntar M&TA totalmente furiosa.

-Cierto, cierto, no te he dicho lo más importante, soy la compañera de Milleniumon, el es mi Digimon acompañante- Iczan dice eso y se aleja inmediatamente de M&TA ya que había lanzado su manos para golpearla.

-No dejare que me golpees, se que eres capaz de atacar a distancia y si me tocas yo... que soy un holograma eres capaz de dañarme en donde estoy- vuelve a decir Iczan al tiempo que desaparecía y aparecía a un lado de Piedmon que seguía colgado.

-Piedmon, Piedmon pobrecito, has sobrevivido, te diré algo, lo que deseas saber... te diré quién es M&TA- dice Iczan al mismo tiempo que acariciaba su rostro y todos veían como de donde pasaba su mano esta se desprendía en datos digitales.

En ese momento Iczan se acerca al oído de Piedmon, y este empieza a escuchar lo que le susurra, Pïedmon pone un rostro lleno de sorpresa y terror, al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo de transformaba en datos digitales.

-Vaya, vaya con solo un susurro eso le paso, vaya que hubiera pasado si le hubiera gritado, bueno nunca lo sabré- en ese momento ella cambia su rostro a uno serio y dice- bueno elegidos ustedes han ganado, esta torre les pertenece; pero no será fácil ya que los demás generales no los tomaran a la ligera.

Lentamente ella sale hacia la salida y desaparece, en eso llegan los demás elegidos que estaban en el otro campo de batalla llegan, estos se habían mantenido escondidos y habían visto la violencia del ataque de M&TA hacia Piedmon, y la plática que había mostrado al aliado de Milleniumon.

-Se que estaban escondidos, así que no digan nada, luego hablaremos- ella mete su mano en una de las bolsas de su bata, saca una memoria y se la lanza a Izzy- lo primero que deben de hacer sacar todo los registros que haya en esta terminal, después proceder a desactivarla, yo me encargare de los heridos.

Ella se dirige a donde esta Matt ya que tiene huesos rotos, ve que Luna ayuda a llevar a Sora donde esta Matt mientras que Kari y Tk ayudaban a Tai y los traigan junto con Matt para que fueran tratados. Ella se acerca a Matt y revisa su pierna, ve que no está quebrada como pensó al principio, así que solo saca unas pastillas para el dolor y le da a Tk un des inflamatorio, se acerca a Tai y ve que sus raspaduras no son de consideración, saca de su bata alcohol y unas gasas para que ella lo cure.

Finalmente se acerca a Sora quien había estado muy callada, ella la habían colocado en medio de Tai y Matt, ella se acerca pero nota que Luna no había dicho nada; pero se había torcido un pie, y se estaba aguantando el dolor.

-Ten esto, esto calmara tu dolor- dice M&TA al mismo tiempo que saca una pastilla y continua diciendo- es un analgésico, no tengo tiempo de verificar tu pie, con eso te calmara el dolor.

Finalmente se acerca a Sora y la revisa y ve que su situación es grave, no solo sus ojos están dañados, el poder oscuro que está dentro de sus ojos está avanzando poco a poco infectando sus demás sentidos, para mañana en la mañana ella estará en estado vegetal.

-Sora escúchame con cuidado, el poder oscuro que entro en tus ojos esta expandiéndose dañando todos tus sentidos, si no lo detenemos el daño será permanente, lo que voy a hacer es algo muy radical, pero es lo mejor que puedo hacer por el momento- dice M&TA al tiempo que Sora asiente y se prepara para lo que le vaya a hacer.

Entonces sin ningún cuidado la tira boca arriba, se sienta sobre ella a la altura de su estomago y coloca su mano derecha sobre sus ojos, por unos instantes no se escucha ningún ruido, era como si el ambiente se hubiera callado esperando lo que iba a pasar... en ese momento se escucha un grito de dolor, era Sora que gritaba de dolor.

Empieza a patalear por el dolor, trata de quitarse de encima, como puede ella localiza el brazo de M&TA y empieza a arañarlo, a enterrarle las uñas, ven que M&TA ni se inmuta, rápidamente Matt sin importarle el dolor se pone sobre las piernas de Sora para inmovilizarla, al mismo tiempo Tai, sin importarle que se volvieran a infectarse sus heridas toma sus brazos y con fuerza los sostiene.

-Por favor soporta el dolor, Sora, por favor sopórtalo- murmura M&TA como si fuera un mantra, todos escuchaban los gritos, Kari y Tk solo miraban el estado de su amiga que ya no gritaba del dolor, sino que solo lloraba, ya que su garganta está seca por sus gritos.

Izzy que estaba respaldando la información del servidor de la torre escuchaba los gritos, quería ir para ayudar; pero en esta situación debían de parar la torre, ya que no quiere ninguna sorpresa, así que aun tenía una plática con ella, quería saber de algunas cosas sobre M&TA.

Finalmente después de varios minutos oyen la voz de Sora ya no son ni gritos ni lagrimas, solo son gimoteos como si no tuviera fuerza, los veían como su brazo derecho poco a poco se tornaba de un color negro tan oscuro como la noche más fría sin estrellas.

Así que M&TA viendo de que ya había curado a Sora, retira su mano de los ojos, ella no los abre, ven como ella alza su brazo hacia arriba, de un momento a otro cierra su mano y al hacerlo toda esa negrura que invade su brazo desaparece.

Ella se levanta y los demás ayudan a Sora a sentarse, con mucho cuidado se levanta su playera y todos ven que ella esta vendada, con cuidado se las quita y todos ven las tres cicatrices que tienen en su torso.

-Disculpa por no poner vendas limpias sobre tus ojos, por el momento no puedes abrir tus ojos, en este momento están tan sensibles como si hubieras estado en la oscuridad más de tres meses en una cueva oscura, si entra un poco de luz te dañaría la vista permanentemente, así que cierra los ojos y deja que te coloque estas vendas.

Sora asiente y solo dice- gracias Mimi- todos quedan estáticos acaso M&TA es Mimi, pero de repente se escucha la risa de M&TA que dice- gracias por el cumplido Sora, sé que tengo el aire de una princesita mimada del pop; pero acaso ella posee un poder tan horripilante como para destruir a Piedmon.

-No te pareces a ella, tienes un aire a modelo; pero careces algo que posee Mimi, aunque ella a veces suele ser muy caprichosa, ella posee una inocencia en su corazón y en su mente, además ella odia pelear, aun cuando la situación lo amerite- dice Izzy que regresaba con ellos con la memoria en su mano.

-Aquí está, y ya desactive la torre- dice Izzy nuevamente, en lo que M&TA guarda la memoria en sus ropas y dice- Lo mejor será que descansen ahora y mañana regresaremos al Bunker.

Fin del Capitulo...

* * *

**Notas del autor:** Por fin termine este episodio, ¿Qué les pareció esta pelea?, primera torre que cae, faltan 6 torres, ¿Qué opinan de Iczan?, ¿Qué les parece la actitud de M&TA?, ¿Qué secretos oculta?, ¿Sera humana o un Digimon?, Sora recuperara la vista completamente o quedara afectada. Eso y más en el siguiente episodio llamado: **Regresando al Bunker.**

Buenos como lo deje en el inicio: Aquí esta los anuncios que prometí.

En el mes de Junio se actualiza el especial de Digimon: Mi lado oscuro, (ya está al 20%)

En el mes de Julio se estrenara un nuevo episodio de La redención de la luz y si todo sale bien, en agosto estaré participando en el segundo concurso de fics de "Por lo que nos gusta los fanfics", todo depende de nuestra Omnipotente Haruhi; perdón me equivoque de serie, de nuestra omnipotente administradora del grupo, si decide hacer el concurso en agosto.

Después de eso desparece durante dos meses y volveré en octubre con alguna sorpresa.


End file.
